My Mother Knew
by YoursTruly101
Summary: Bridget is now all alone. Both parents dead. Her new guardians were listed in her mother's will... Mrs. Esme Cullen. What is so strange yet compelling about the Cullens? Nominated for 4 Hopeless Romantic Awards. Please vote!
1. Chapter 1

**My Mother Knew**** Chapter 1: Esme Cullen **

I drove home slowly that day in my white Acura, taking the longest route I knew. Although I blared the radio as loud as it would go without annoying the other drivers on the road, a million thoughts traveled through my head. These thoughts were of my life so far to this day and what the rest of my life looks like from here.

Actually, from here...my life looks like it has hit a brick wall. I don't exactly know where I'm going from here. You see, I feel this way because I am driving home from a funeral...my father's funeral.

As that thought flowed back into my mind, the waterworks started back up again.

It's simple—I'm sixteen years old, and I am now an orphan.

Have you ever heard of "postpartum depression?" Well, that is what my mom suffered from. It's a type of depression that sometimes affects women a few days or even weeks after they give birth to their beloved baby. Usually, it is recoverable...but in my mom's case, it was not. After suffering through six and a half weeks of postpartum depression, my mother purposefully killed herself through alcohol poisoning. We don't fully know if what she did was on purpose or not, but my dad thought that that might have been the case.

Then just four days ago, last Friday, my dad was in a car accident. But, it's not what you think. He didn't fall asleep at the wheel nor was he drunk. The driver who hit him was drunk.

I pulled into my driveway and pressed the button to open the garage door. After I slowly pulled into the garage and turned off the engine, I turned my head to the left. There, was the empty space where my dad's car should have been. If he was alive. If he wasn't hit. If that guy wasn't drunk.

There are a million ifs that I could go through, but IF I did go through all of them, then by the time I finish my life would be half over.

I squeezed my eyes shut, and then opened my eyes after a few seconds, hoping that my dad's car would be there. This meaning that he was home from and everything would go back to normal. But when I finally opened my eyes and saw the empty space tears flooded my eyes as I got out of the car and saw a car pull into the driveway. It was my Aunt Elizabeth. She was staying with me this week.

"Hey sweetie, how you doing?" my mom's sister asked in her usual comforting tone as she came up to me and gave me a hug.

"Oh Bridget, you don't have to put on a happy face for anyone. You know that, don't you?" We walked inside the house and plopped down on the couch in the living room and then I burst into tears, Aunt Elizabeth trying to comfort me.

Bridget—my first name—was also my mother's name. There is a story behind it. My dad told me that my mom was in labor and was trying to distract herself by picking out a name. She looked down at her hospital bracelet, and vwalla, my name became Bridget.

"I'm gonna go change out of these clothes," I said while standing up and straightening my slim, black dress—a dress that I will probably never wear again, considering the fact of the bad memories that cling to the black fabric.

"Do you want me to drive you to the bank?" Aunt Elizabeth asked.

"No, it's okay, I can do it, but please come with me."

"All right, I'll go move my car out of the driveway so you can get out." You see, my aunt is staying with me until I find out whom my parents put in their will to get me...gosh. That makes me sound like a piece of furniture or something. Once I find out who my new guardians will be, I guess I have to move in with them. Which isn't fair because I don't want to leave home. It holds some of the last memories I have of my mom and dad. And yeah, grand it, I never really knew my mom, but both of them grew up here in Kansas City. If I leave KC, am I leaving behind my parents? Something to consider.

I changed from wearing my simple, black dress into dark wash jeans, a fitting turquoise top with a ruffly-ish scoop neck, and to top it all off a cream vintage jacket. And on my wrist I was wearing my white gold charm bracelet given to me by my best friend Ashlee for our ten-year anniversary (we met in Kindergarten). After changing I got back into my car and began to drive to the bank. Aunt Elizabeth was in the passenger seat of my car—I asked her to come with me for...well...support. Plus, since I am considered a minor I needed an adult to sign the papers or something or other.

Once there, I parked in a parking spot right in front of the door, and no I am not handicapped, and no the space was not a handicap. I stopped the engine and pulled my key out of the ignition. I sighed and looked over to my aunt. "Do you know who was in my father's will?" I asked, referring to my new guardian.

"Actually," my mom's sister began. "If I remember correctly, your dad did not put anyone under that category in his will. Your mom, on the other hand, yes she did, but I do not know who exactly."

"Okay." I unlocked the car doors, and we both got out the car. "Let's get this over with then."

We walked into the back where we sat down with an official-looking-agent-person or whatever you prefer to call them. After receiving the news that I basically inherited all of my mother and father's money, I was a littler overwhelmed. I actually kinda forgot about the who's-my-new-guardian-thing. I mean, I just found out that my parents had MONEY, man, did they have money. If I calculated it correctly in my head, I have enough money to finish high school, attend a decent (actually, more than decent) college, and still have a ton of money left over for extra stuff and maybe even a small house or apartment or something. I was basically set for life. Maybe even a good retirement plan....what's that thing called? A 401K?

Uhh, yeah. Okay.

"And who will be her new guardian?" Aunt Elizabeth asked, hoping she would assume custody of me. God, I hope not...I mean I love her and all but she's just a little...wacko?

"Ahh, yes," the lady said while turning the page of my mother's will. Then she looked at me and lowered the glasses down the bridge of her nose. "Do you know of a Mrs. Esme Cullen?"


	2. Visitors

**My Mother Knew **

**Chapter 2: Visitors**

The next day, I received numerous calls from friends and family—all telling me that they were praying for me, and that they wish me the best of luck with my new guardians. Whenever an aunt or uncle, or my godparents called, I could hear the slightest tone of disappointment in their voice. I could tell that they were wondering why they weren't written down in the will to obtain custody of me. Why had Esme Cullen been written down instead of them? And truthfully? I had no idea who the heck Esme was.

The last call of the day rang at around 7:30 PM. Before answering, I read the caller ID. Cullen, Carlisle. _Who? Oh, Cullen_ I thought. _Esme. _I took a deep breath before answering.

"Hello?" I said.

"Is this Bridget Cahill?" a beautiful, feministic voice asked.

"This is she," I replied to the caller.

"Oh, hi Bridget. This is Esme Cullen. The bank notified me of the loss of your father. I am so sorry." In the background, on the other end, I could hear a small voice yell, "Mom, Emmett and Edward broke the coffee table again!" Looks like I'm gonna have some new siblings. This will most definitely be a change considering the fact that I am an only child.

"Um, Mrs. Cullen, I..."

She cut me off before I could finish. "Oh, please, Bridget! Call me Esme!"

"Okay, Esme. I..."

And again, she cut me off, "My daughter, Alice, and I will be at your house tomorrow morning to help you pack. And then... Bridget? You will just love Forks. I know my family does. Oh yes, my family. You will also love them. There's me, my husband Carlisle; my sons, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper; my daughters, Alice and Rosalie; and there's Bella, my..." She paused mid-sentence, seeming unsure of what Bella was to her. "Bella is just a really close family friend of ours," she finished.

"Wow," was all I could choke out.

"I'm gonna pass the phone to Alice now. She would love to say hi." And then she was gone. A few seconds later, that same small voice said, "Hi, I'm Alice!"

"Umm, hi Alice." This chick seriously needs to take it down on the energy level here. "I can't wait to meet you!"

"Uh, me neither!" I agreed politely.

"Okay, so I gotta go deal with my brothers... but I guess I'll see yah tomorrow."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Okay, much love! Bye!"

She hung up. "Bye."

"Who was that, hon?" my Aunt Elizabeth asked me, entering my bedroom.

"Ummm, tha... that was.... Esme Cullen."

"Oh really?" My aunt sat down in my desk chair. "What'd she say?"

"Well.... apparently... her and her daughter Alice are coming tomorrow morning... to help me pack apparently." I looked down at my cell phone that was just sitting on the bed. My friend Ashlee was calling me. "Hey, I gotta get this!"

"Oh, ok, I'll be on my way then." Aunt Elizabeth left my bedroom, and I closed the door behind her.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Omigod Bridget!!!!!!!!" Ashlee squealed into the phone.

I knew I had to say goodbye to Ashlee somehow, but if I was leaving tomorrow I don't know when I would ever have the time. "Can you meet me at Starbucks in twenty?" I asked her.

"Yeah, sure! Cya then. Bye," and she hung up the phone. Right as I hit disconnect on my cell phone, it started ringing again. Nick. My... boyfriend.

"Hey Nick!" I answered the phone once again. "Umm.... meet me outside? Two minutes?" I asked. Nick lives just three houses down, so it's no big deal.

We hung up the phone and I went and asked Aunt Elizabeth if I could go for a walk around the block the clear my head. If I told her I was going to meet my boyfriend, she would most definitely say no.

Halfway between our houses, we met. I didn't want to delay the inevitable any longer. I was most likely never going to see him again, and honestly? He's not my true love; there's someone better out there. "I'm leaving tomorrow, Nick. For Forks, Washington. Well, I'm moving there... for good."

"What?" He took a step closer to me.

"I will probably never see you again." I was speaking logically here, right? "And you know how I despise long distance relationships." I looked up at the beautiful May sunset—only one week into the summer.

"I can see where this is going, Bridget. Good bye!" And he walked back to his house.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of a doorbell. It was eight AM for cryin' out loud! Aunt Elizabeth had already left for work. I ignored the doorbell and fell back asleep, but it was more of a daze than a true sleep. A few minutes later the doorbell rang once again. I decided to go down and tell whoever that we wanted nothing of what they were selling.

I opened the door, and tried to smile at the two nice women at my door. "May I help you?" I questioned them, also looking them up and down.

"Oh hi! You must be Bridget! I'm Esme Cullen!" Esme Cullen extended her hand for me to shake it, but considering the time of day and my lack of brainpower at the time in the morning, I just stared blankly at her hand.

I looked up when the other girl spoke. I immediately recognized her voice. This must be Alice, I thought. "Hi! I'm Alice! It is soo great to meet you! We're gonna be great friends." She said this almost as if she was absolutely positive. Then she wrapped her arms around me, giving me a welcoming hug.

After I welcomed them in and ask them if they would like anything to drink, I asked them if I could go up stairs and change out of sweat pants and a t-shirt. They said that was fine, of course

Alice helped me pack up my room. She said it would be "great bonding time." Okay.

Esme went through the kitchen, dining room, living room, study, and my dad's bedroom looking for things that I could take with me. The other items left in the house are either being given to charity or auctioned off... then the money would later transfer into my account.

After we dropped all of my boxes off at he post office, we went back the house, and I did a final walk through, a final goodbye to the memories I still held of my past, and the first hello to my future.

Is it just me, or did it seem as if everything was happening so fast?


	3. New

**My Mother Knew **

**DISCLAIMER: Plain and simple, I do not own any of the lovely Twilight characters created by the talented Stephanie Meyer; however, Bridget Cahill..... she is my character... and there are plenty new characters to come in future chapters. **

**Chapter 3: New **

**Bridget Cahill's POV **

On the plane to Forks, I noticed Alice and Esme tried to sleep. Tried being the key word here. And whenever someone walked down the aisle, they turned away almost as if they sight of that person was completely intolerable. _Okay then, _I thought.

The plane landed in Seattle around eleven o'clock at night, and then we had to drive to Forks, which by the way is the wettest place in the continental US. Uh, WHAT? I love living in Kansas City. You get all four seasons. Winter, spring, summer, fall. It's nice..... and here? Its rain. This will take some getting use to.

"So," Esme began. "My family might seem a little... overwhelming at first, but that's just because they can't wait to meet you. They are so excited."

"Great! Same here!" I, too, tried to sound excited. I mean, I was, don't get me wrong, but you wouldn't be in the best of moods either if both of your parents passed away, forcing you to move in with someone you barely knew. Think about that.

As we took a left onto a really long and winding road, I asked, "Is this your driveway?"

"You could say that!" Alice replied in an all too cheery voice. It's 11:30 at night. How can she contain so much energy? Cut down on the coffee!

Then, we came upon their house. And the word house is most definitely an understatement. Mansion might be the right word. The weirdest thought that popped into my mind while gawking over the Cullen house was that this was my new home. But seriously, I mean, how long would I last here before they just wanted to get rid of me and give me up to foster care?

Esme walked through the front door first, and then Alice was going to walk in second, but she said, "After you," and let me walk in before her. When I walked in, Esme was standing next to an extremely pale, tall, in shape, handsome blond man. _Now, who must this fellow be? _I thought.

"Bridget," Esme began. "This is Carlisle, my husband." He walked up to me and gave me a hug. "It's great to finally meet you!" he said. When his skin touched mine a chill traveled through my entire body. His skin was freezing. Okay, so maybe they need to turn the heat up in this castle of theirs.

"You too!" I said quietly, still not sure if I wanted to totally be my typical outgoing self in front of these people yet.

"I'll go get the others!" Alice skipped off into the house. Within about thirty seconds, nine more people in addition to Carlisle and Esme were standing in front of me. I smiled politely, and took notice that all of them, too, had pale white skin. To me? That is an accomplishment to have whiter skin than me. I am just naturally overly pale.

"Hi! I'm Emmett!" the big, strong, muscular looking one said as he extended his hand for me to shake.

"Hi Emmett." As I was shaking his hand, I realized that his skin was abnormally cold, also. But by the smile on Emmett's face I could already tell that he would be like the big, lovable, protective brother I never had.

"And this is Rosalie, my...." Emmett pause and looked over at Carlisle and Esme. "My... my... This is Rosalie. Yeah, this is Rosalie," he finished. Did he really know who Rosalie was? Really?

"Hi," was all Rosalie said. The pale, beautiful blond just stood there next to Emmett. Some welcoming.

The beautiful, tall boy standing next to Rosalie spoke this time. "I'm Edward. This is my wife, Bella—" Bella had brown wavy hair that came a few inches below her shoulders. Both she and Edward were rather pale looking, also. "—And my daughter, Renesmee." An astonishingly beautiful girl that looked about twelve years old was standing between her mother and father... How could they have a daughter so old when they looked as if they were eighteen or nineteen years old? I guess they could have adopted, but I mean, seriously? The little girl looks just like a combo of her parents, a gorgeous combo.

"And this is Jasper," Alice told me.

"Hi." Jasper—a tall boy with curly blond hair—looked as if it was unbearable to be standing in front of me. He looked as if he was in pain. Well, this is a new form of an insult, now isn't it?

"Well, let's not scare the poor girl!" Esme laughed as if there was a hilarious inside joke that I was missing. "You all—" she gestured to her adopted children, and blinked a few times trying to decide what to say "—go to bed," she finally finished, but it sounded as if she never said "go to bed" before. It was weird.

Esme took me upstairs to my new room, and Carlisle carried my two bags behind us. The boxes that we shipped would be here in a few days. When he picked up my bags, it looked as if they weighed literally noting to him.

We passed the some of the others' rooms on the way to mine. Those doors were open so I noticed the lack of beds...

Hey, maybe they're in to that whole sleeping bag thing. Maybe you press a magical button and the bed pops out of the wall!! Yah, that's it. It certainly seems as if they possess enough money to do that.

Esme led me into a room on the left side of the hallway. "This is your room," she told me as Carlisle set my bags on the bed... which seems like the only bed I've seen in this house. "Now, I know it's a bit drab, but tomorrow we will buy paint and Alice can order you some new furniture online."

"You really don't have to do that." Great, now I sound like Elphaba from _Wicked._

"Well, I insist."

"Just let her do it, Bridget," Carlisle spoke up after being rather quiet. "It'll make her happy."

"Bridget, I am just so glad you're here with us." Esme gave me a hug. "We're truly sorry about the loss of your father, and if there is anything, I mean _anything_, we can do for you, do not hesitate to ask, sweetheart."

"I've probably said this before, but thank you. Thank you so much... from the bottom of my heart. You didn't have to take me in, but you did, and that means everything to me. Honestly."

An "awe" kind of noise escaped Esme's mouth. She looked as if she was on the verge of bursting into tears, but no tears what so ever were forming in her eyes.

"I have to go," she said suddenly. "Um, good night." And she quickly left my new room. _But why? _I thought.

Carlisle soon answered my question by saying, "I think you remind her of your mother. Good night." He turned to leave, but I stopped him.

"She knew my mom?" I asked.

"Yes, we both did very well."

"Can you tell me about her? I mean, she died when I was only three months old."

"Maybe another time." He left the room and quietly closed the door behind him, leaving me all alone in my new room.

"Well," I mumbled quietly to myself. "This certainly was a unique day." Then I plopped down on the bed and looked around the room taking in my surroundings, my new home.

**A/N—So, maybe the story seems a bit boring right now, but it gets so much better, and I know if doesn't really seem like a love story right now (& I really only write love stories, LOL), but it is. It will just take a few chapters to jump into that portion of the story. **

**So, I absolutely LOVE LOVE LOVE reviews. They always make my day when I read them, so please click that little review button. I promise your computer will not spontaneously combust if you click on it. **

**Thanks! Expect chapter 4 in about a week. But the week after that is finals.... so who knows when I will write the fifth chapter. **


	4. The First Bit of Info

**My Mother Knew **

**Chapter 4: First Bit of Info **

The next morning I woke up to the sound of my door closing. I opened my eyes, and looked around the room. Everything was gone. Well, not everything. The bed that I was laying on was still in the room; along with a box that was sitting by the door all by itself.

"Okay," I said out loud even though there was absolutely no one there to listen to me. I sat up against the headboard and let my eyes scan the empty room one more time. Suddenly, my door swung open revealing a tall, tan shirtless boy... man. _Omigod, I so want to touch those abs right about now! _I thought, but then quickly yelled, "Ahhhh! Who the hell are you? Please don't rape me!"

"I'm..." He wanted to finish his sentence, and I wanted him to, too but Bella came up behind him and smacked the back of his head. "Don't scare her!" she scolded the buff man. "This is Jacob, " she informed me. "He's an old family friend." She turned to him. "Now, put a shirt on boy!"

Then some words kinda fell out of my mouth. They sounded a bit like, "Oh, no. It's okay. He doesn't have to put a shirt one." Both of their jaws dropped. "Oh, my!" My hand flew to my mouth. "Did I just say that out loud?" Both Jacob and Bella nodded yes simultaneously.

"It's okay." Jacob smiled rather smugly. "Esme! Bridget's awake now!" he yelled into the hallway. Bella and Jacob left as Esme entered my sparse room.

"Good morning!" her voice rang in a sing-song voice as she opened the blinds on my window. I was expecting the sunlight to come streaming in, but it was cloudy outside. Go figure. Who would have ever thought that the small town of Forks, Washington, could cause depression? Yeah, I never thought that.

Until now, of course.

"Okay," she continued, "You need to get up, girly! Go take a shower! Get dressed! And then go help Alice order new furniture and decorations online. Then when you guys are done with that, we are going to the hardware store to get paint!" She glanced over at me. "Up! Up!" So I did as I was told, and got up. I had my own private bathroom right off of my bedroom, so I went in there, took a shower, and got dressed. Afterwards, I walked downstairs to find Alice sitting on the couch with a laptop. Jacob and Renesmee were playing LIFE! (The board game! Jeezum, get your mind out of the gutter!). Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Esme, and Carlisle were nowhere to be found.

"OMIGOD! Finally!" Alice looked up at me walking down the stairs. "Get over here and help me use my dad's credit card!" I rolled my eyes as I sat down next to her.  
"Okay, so color scheme? I was thinking purple and black. Like a royal, elegant purple. And then we can stencil black chandeliers on one of the walls, kinda like an accent wall or something. What do ya think?"

"Sounds great!" I said as Alice clicked away and started ordering the cutest stuff I had ever seen... and the most expensive. Are they serious? Are they just going to spend over $1,000 on some chick they just met? I mean, I'm not complaining or anything. It's very generous.

Esme whisked me off the store to get paint. It seemed as if she knew every single person we passed. I guess that's the perk of living in a small town, right? You know everyone?

On the car ride home, I finally asked Esme how she knew my mother, and why she knew my mother, and what my mother was like. I wanted to know everything I possibly could about my mom.

"Well, my family and I used to live in Alaska. That is where your mom and dad grew up. Did you know that?" she asked me. I nodded yes. "Well, as you most likely know your parents got married because she was pregnant with you, my dear."

"I actually didn't know that," I cut her off. She gave me a sympathetic look and then moved on with her story.

"Well, yes. Your parents grew up in Alaska, and when your mom was about three months pregnant, I found her at the coffee shop near my house. She always had cravings for their chocolate chip scones. And well... I told her that I would love to take her in, cook for her, and take care of her because her parents had kicked her out... The teenage pregnancy thing did not settle with them very well." No wonder I never knew my grandparents on my mom's side.

"How old was she? I asked.

"She was eighteen. I mean, she technically was not her parents' anymore because of her age, but she still had two more months of high school left, which by the way she graduated, but I think you know that. So she stayed with us for what? I think five months maybe. And then her boyfriend—your father—proposed and then moved with her to Kansas City where his parents moved for his dad's job. So that's how you ended up in KC." We pulled up to their house, and we both got out of the car and carried the bags in.

As we were walking up to the house, I said, "Wow, you told me more in five minutes than my dad ever told me in sixteen years... Hell! I don't even know my middle name!" Carlisle opened the door for us.

"Esme... Esme is your middle name. Bridget Esme Cahill." My jaw dropped. We both set our bags down right inside, and I hugged Esme. "Well I feel special now!" I told her.

"Awe," Carlisle cooed. "You know, if you were a boy Bridget, your name would have been Carlisle.... just sayin'."

We spent the rest of the day painting my room. Esme. Alice. Bella. Me. Rosalie, however, did not want to help. Esme and Alice told me about my mom. Bella was not with their family when my mom was with them, so she just stayed quiet, like me, and listened.

**A/N—Sorry for the extreme shortness of this chapter. I wanted to update yesterday as a birthday present to you guys since it was my birthday, but I was so busy. And then I've been studying for finals all day today, and then tonight I have a party to go to. So I took 30 mins out of my studying to write this for you guys. **

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT IN MY MOTHER KNEW?**

**Bridget further observes the strange ways of the Cullen family. **_**Why are they so pale? So cold? Why have I never seen them sleep or eat? Why do their eyes change from black to gold sometimes? Why do they go away on "camping trips" frequently? **_**Bridget also wants to know why Edward and Bella look so young to be Bridget begins to wonder about Jacob Black. **_**Damn, he's hot. Literally....**_

_*******WATCH TAYLOR LAUTNER ON SNL TONIGHT*******_


	5. Questions

**My Mother Knew **

**Disclaimer: All of the amazing Twilight characters and their unique stories belong to the lovely and talented Stephanie Meyer. However... I kinda created the character of Bridget.... just sayin'.....**

**Chapter 5: Questions**

After living with the Cullen family for at least a week, I started to notice some strange... aspects of their living style. For instance, whenever I woke up in the morning and went down stairs to eat breakfast, I would ask them why they weren't eating and their reply was always the same. "Oh, we ate before you woke up." Am I always the last one to wake up in this house? And come to think of it, I have never seen them eat. I am always eating breakfast, lunch, and dinner alone. I've also noticed that their eyes have been changing colors. Some days they are dark black, and others they are a light brown, almost a honey color. I have also realized, that whenever they "go camping," they come back and that is when their eyes are the golden color. Sometimes it changes over night while I am sleeping.

What kind of family did I walk in on?

Then this morning I was walking by the kitchen and overheard Esme, Carlisle, and Rosalie speaking. I didn't exactly know what they were talking about, but I heard Rosalie say, "Yeah, let's just keep pretending like this isn't dangerous for all of us!" Then I heard someone kind of snort and laugh at the same time. That was Bella.

"Heard that line before, Rosalie!" she said.

"What?" Rosalie spiked back in somewhat of a bitchy tone.

"Rosalie!" Emmett and Esme both exclaimed.

"No!"

"Sweetie, calm down!" Carlisle spoke in a comforting voice.

"Listen to me! The entire family will be implicated if this ends badly!" If what ends badly?

"Excuse me?" Bella questioned. "But do you just speak from a script twenty-four-seven?"

"She's right! I mean, Rosalie is right." This time, the voice was Jasper's. "I love Bridget. She's so sweet, but how long can we keep living like this? How long can we keep such a big secret from her when she is living in our house, _breathing_ in our house? It didn't last long for you, Bella." A secret? And yes... I do like to breathe.

"I agree." And this smooth voice belonged to Edward. "She is gonna have to find out sometime... Either that, or she moves away... away from us."

I turned around immediately and ran upstairs to my room, slamming the door behind me. I sat on the violet love seat in the corner of my room next to one of the windows. Tears began to flow out of my eyes and down my face. There was a light knock on my door. "I don't wanna talk!" I answered.

"Bridget! It's me, Esme. Please can I come in?" she begged in a soft voice.

"Sure." She came in and shut the door quietly behind her.

"What's wrong?"

"Why would you want me to leave?" I wailed, tears streaming down my face. Esme got up and went to my bathroom to get tissues. She gently wiped my face of the tears.

"We don't want you to leave. Where would you ever get that absurd idea?"

I gently pushed Esme out of the way, and got up out of the chair. I walked to the middle of the room. I looked straight at Esme as I gestured around the room and said, "You give me all of this? And then you want me to leave? You act like you love me and actually want me in your family? And then you kick me out?" Esme started to speak, but I shook my head no. "No! If you want me to leave, I'll be out by tomorrow morning. You don't have to worry about it."

"Bridget! We don't want you to leave! We do want you in our family! I do love you as my own daughter. Why would you think we want you to leave?"

"I was... I was eavesdropping and I heard Edward say that you're gonna have to tell me a secret soon or I will have to move away from you guys! You know what!? I don't even want to no the secret! I just don't want to be in a place where I feel like I'm not welcome," I explained.

"Oh, that. We do have something to tell you, but first of all, you are not leaving us because you _are_ wanted here. We do love you, Bridget. Don't ever think that we would want to get rid of you because we don't." Esme walked closer to me.

"Okay..." I took a long pause, thinking of what to say or do next. "I... I actually want to talk to you guys, too, as a family, if you don't mind."

"Of course we don't mind. Just let me go round up everyone in the living room. Come down when you're ready and we can talk. Is that okay?" she asked as she slowly made her way to the door.

"Thank you." She shut the door behind her, and my brain was flooded with thoughts of what I was going to ask them and what they had in store to tell me. I had plenty of questions to ask them.

_So, you're brothers and sisters... but yet you're... couples? Rosalie and Emmett? Alice and Jasper? And then how does Renesmee look so old to be the child of you two, Edward and Bella? And how come when I came here she looked ten to twelve years old, and now Renesmee looks almost as if she is fourteen years old? Is that even physically possible?_

_I've never seen you guys eat! Why is that?_

_And your eyes? What the hell is up with them? Some days they are gold? And on other days they are black? Again, is that even physically possible without contacts?_

_Oh, and camping? C'mon. Like you guys are actually going camping! You know, you can just tell me if you like go to Vegas every few weeks or something! Or if you really do go camping, can I go sometime? I've never been camping! But come to think of it, you can take me to Vegas, too. _

I asked them all of these questions in a matter of minutes. I just asked them really quickly, and I talked as if I had drunk three Redbulls before opening up my mouth to speak. I swear my mouth was moving a mile a minute. I didn't even give them time to react between questions. I just kept on going. My mouth just kept on talking.

Finally, I took a deep breath and stared back at my audience waiting for hopefully satisfying answers.

**A/N—So, PLEASE review this! Because when I don't get reviews I feel as if I should stop posting chapters, and you really don't want me to do that because the next chapter introduces a new character and I, personally, like to call this chapter the "WTF? YOU'RE VAMPIRES?" chapter. So yeah.... REVIEW PLEASE!!!! **

**Oh, and one last thing---if you could choose one character for Bridget to really bond with (like best friend and sibling bond), who would you choose? Thanks. I like involving the readers in the making of stories, so every few chapters I will post a question like this one for you to answer and give your opinion in your review. **


	6. Answers

**My Mother Knew **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, and you know who does... hopefully.... **

**This chapter is dedicated to one of my best friends and my biggest inspiration for all of my stories (I don't post them all on fanfic), CarsmeCarlislexEsme. You are THE BEST, and I think you know it too.... haha**

**Chapter 6: Answers**

"Day-um girl! How much caffeine is running through your system?" Emmett bellowed. "I mean, your mouth just kept on moving, and words kept on flowin' out. I thought you were never going to stop!"

"Emmett, shut up!" Carlisle scolded his adopted son. He turned his head to me and his facial expression quickly changed from peeved (at Emmett, of course) to calm and collected. "You are extremely observant, Bridget."

"So was your mother." Esme bit her lip and glanced over at her husband. She stood up. "I'll be right back." Esme left and went to the kitchen. The rest of the family was just staring at me as if I was going to burst into song at any moment.

"Do I have something on my face?" I asked.

Emmett was the one to reply. "Nope!" He popped the "p" in "nope."

As Esme walked in an overjoyed smile sprung across Alice's face, but she quickly went back to just staring at me to make sure no one noticed her sudden excitement of something. Apparently I was the only one to noticed, though.

Esme sat back down next to Carlisle. She had two envelopes in her hand. She held one out to me, but I did not take it from her. "Take it," she insisted. "It's from your mother." I gave her a puzzled look as I slowly took the envelope from her. I opened it, and unfolded the letter that it contained. She was right. It was from my mother. I looked at the date at the right hand corner. It was written four months before my birth. It read:

_Dear Bridget Esme, _

_ If you are reading this letter you are with the Cullens, and this means that both your father and I have died. I am so terribly sorry that we had to leave you, but we did leave you in good hands. Trust me. By now, Esme has probably told you of how I knew them, and how I became great friends with the Cullen family. _

_ I just want you to know, that you need to listen to Carlisle, Esme, and their family. What they tell you about themselves is true. You can trust me on that, too. Everything they will tell you after you finish reading this letter or before you read this letter is true. Everything. _

_ Even though you have not been born yet, I love you. I just want you to know that. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Your Mother, Bridget _

I refolded the letter, and placed it back in the envelope, which I set on the coffee table I was standing next to. "What do you have to tell me?" I questioned.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked. "You just experienced this a few years ago. Why not you explain it in a manner that won't frighten her."

"Umm, okay. Well, Bridget?" she began.

"Yes?" Can she just get on with it already?

"Well, I was going to say it nice and easy, but now I am just gonna come out and say it..... We're vampires." Okay, you people need to be admitted into a mental asylum.

Edward chuckled.

So this was a joke? Wasn't it? Is it April first? No.... Omigod....

"What the eff?" I took a few steps back from the pale family I was staring at. "You people are messed up? You do not just play some elaborate joke on some innocent little girl like myself!"

"She needs to read the other letter," Carlisle spoke softly to Esme. Esme extended her hand to me, and another letter rested in it. I took a few cautious steps towards her to grab it. Once I had it in my hand I moved back a few paces again, and read the letter.....

_ Dear Bridget, _

_ I would ask why you don't believe them, but I completely understand where you are coming from. Sweetie, believe them! What they say they are is true. Yes, when they say that they are vampires, it sounds a bit absurd, I know. Just have Carlisle and Esme explain it all, and in time you will come to know each and every one of their stories. _

_ And you will know why I knew to write you these letters before you were born, and how I knew that you would be living with them some day._

_ Much love. _

_ Your Mother, Bridget _

"Holy shit," I muttered. "You guys aren't lying."

"Oh, so you don't believe us, but you believe the dead woman?" Emmett was dumbfounded.

"That dead woman just happens to be my mother, so shut it, Emmett." I turned to Carlisle and Esme. "Okay, it is your turn to tell me everything. And is this a long story? Like should I sit down?" They both nodded yes, so I did as I was told and I sat down on the coffee table.

I turned to my left and noticed Alice smile oddly yet happily again. What is wrong with that girl?

"So," Carlisle began. "Yes, we are vampires. In time you will come to learn everything about us, but right now I will give you the basics so you wont have a heart attack." Okay?

I took a deep breath. "Okay, I guess."

"Well, at the age of 23 in about the year 1663, I was bitten by another vampire turning me into one. Vampires are traditionally known to drink human blood, but my family? We are vegetarians."

"So you only kill people who don't eat meat? That's a little prejudiced. Don't ya think?" I asked and they all burst into laughter. Was what I said funny or something? Because it is so rude to randomly laugh at people!

"No, no, no," Carlisle reassured me. "We just call ourselves that as a bit of an inside joke. We have learned to ignore the scent of humans for the most part. We survive on the blood of animals. We don't believe in taking lives away from innocent humans."

"Good to know." I smiled rather oddly. "Are you gonna kill me?" I asked.

"Goodness no!" Esme gasped.

"So, do you like not age?" I asked.

A simultaneous "nope" came from everyone in the room (not me, though) except Renesmee. I looked towards her. "I'm special!" She smirked.

"What?"

Carlisle tried to explain, "Well, Bella was.... human, and they...."

"Okay, can I take I guess at it?" He nodded yes, so I began guessing. "Okay, so Bella was human, and Edward was a..." I rolled my eyes. "...vampire. They had a lil' magic in the bedroom not knowing that he could knock her up, and ba-bam a hybrid kid that grows fast." I looked at everyone whose jaws had dropped to the floor. "Am I right?"

Renesmee answered me. "Yes, you are, but I will stop aging when I look about 17 years old." Edward kissed Renesmee's head, and Bella smiled a proud motherly smile.

"Hah, wow! I'm good, aren't I?" I smirked.

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Emmett yelled.

"Omigod son!" Carlisle glared at Emmett as if it was doomsday and Emmett was the cause of it.

"Sorry!"

"So the sun?" I questioned the pale vampires sitting in front of me.

Esme took the initiative of explaining this one. "We can show you that when the sun comes out."

"But won't you like burst into flames?"

"No," Edward spoke. He glanced at Bella and smiled. "We..... uhh... umm... we... sparkle."

My jaw dropped this time. "What the hell did I get myself into when I walked in this house?"

"Your life has most definitely changed," Jasper told me.

"OMIGOD!" Alice squealed. "He's coming! He's almost here!"

"Who?"

"Esme? Should we tell her?" Alice asked her mother.

"Who?" I asked again.

"I don't know, but we might as well."

"WHO IS COMING?" I raised my voice a bit.

"Bridget, some of us... vampires... have special powers which we can explain later, but Alice can see the future. It's subjective, but she can see the future," Carlisle explained.

I blinked a few times trying to process all of the out-of-this-world information. "Who did you see coming, Alice?"

"Another vampire who can also see the future." Alice looked at the rest of her family but then her gaze came back to rest me. "He saw himself.... and you, Bridget... together."

"Huh?"

_DING-DONG! _And Carlisle got up to go answer the door.

**A/N—Thanks to those of you who told me who you think Bridget should "bond" with. "CarsmeCarlislexEsme" thinks it should be Emmett, and Emmett will have a role, but it's more of a protective big brother role (Edward & Jasper are also like this later on). "Orphan Ashley" said Renesmee. I thought to use Renesmee too, but she bonds with another character later on in the story and their bond is extremely important, like ubber important...... (hint hint)**

**So now I realize I should have reworded my question... Which Cullen girl should Bridget bond with? Bella? Rosalie? Alice? **

**There ya go! **

**Thanks again! **


	7. Trey

**MothMy Mother Knew **

**Disclaimer: ****....uh, yeah, I do not own anything Twilight. All credit goes to Stephanie Meyer. I just simply added a new member to the Cullen family. **

**Dedication: ****This chapter is dedicated to CarsmeCarlislexEsme again because most of the dialogue in this chapter was done through improv emails between us. So, I would like to give her some credit in helping writing this chapter. THANKS GIRLY! You rock my world! **

**Chapter 7: Trey **

From where I was sitting in the living room, I heard Carlisle open the front door and greet the caller. He had an English accent. When I heard him speak, my heart leaped at the sound of my oh so favorite accent. Alice got up to go explain to Carlisle just whom the man was.

"This is Trey," I heard her say. "He can see the future like me, Carlisle. He—"

"Excuse me, but I can take it from here," Trey spoke in a soft, soothing voice.

"Hi, Dr. Cullen. It's very nice to finally meet you. I used to live with the Denali coven, but when I..."

I walked into the entry way and he stopped speaking when he noticed I had walked in. I saw him for the first time and I did this thing with my tongue that I always do when staring at attractive men... well not always, but my friends and I call it "the sexy tongue thing." Okay, you now have my permission to laugh at me.

"You must be Bridget Cahill." Trey grabbed my hand and kissed it, but my hand remained in his hand.

After regaining my heart beat after a few seconds, I said, "You are very charming Trey." I paused and pursed my lips. "Too bad you're not my type."

I heard an "oooooh" sound come from Emmett, but I ignored it.

"Oh, really?" Trey asked. "What is your type then?"

"Human." The entire room went dead silent and everyone remained still, not knowing what to say or what to do.

"Well, I can change that opinion of yours, Miss Cahill." He smiled and it was the sexiest, most attractive crooked smile I had ever seen in my life.

"What if do not wish for my opinion to be changed?" I smirked back.

Before Trey answered, I heard Bella whisper to Carlisle, "Carlisle? Is there such a thing as imprinting for vampires?"

"Not that I know of." What the hell is imprinting?

"Now, Mr. Trey-I-Do-Not-Know-Your-Last-Name, if you would kindly release my hand, I will be on my way." He released my hand and glanced around the room at the spectators watching our little interaciotn here.

"Bridget? You are extremely beautiful and I would like to get to know you better." Wait, what?

"Well." I placed my hands on my hips. "You just come out and say it, now don't you?" I heard a light giggle escape Rosalie's mouth.

"I want you to know everything about me and I want to know everything about you." CREEPER!

Now, of course every member of the family had to add in their two cents.

"Wow." –Alice

"Holy crow."—Bella

"Whoa." –Jasper

"Okay then." –Edward

"Ummm." –Carlisle

"Awwe." –Esme

"Cool." –Emmett

"Bridget? Breathe. Please." –Rosalie. And what she said is actually quite ironic when you think about it.

"Why not tonight?" he asked. "But I would first like to speak with Dr. Cullen."

"Alright... you do that."

They both went upstairs to Carlisle's office, leaving everyone else staring at me. Literally we were just standing in the entryway, and they were just gawking at me. So rude! "I'm gonna go up to my room then," I said and turned on my heels to go upstairs.

But Rosalie stopped me. "Bridget? Hello! Eavesdrop!"

I thought about that possibility for a few seconds and then replied, "They would know I was there. Can't they like smell my human scent."

"Oh, c'mon! They won't care! Let's go!" So Rosalie and I both went upstairs and sat right outside the door to Carlisle's office. And the conversation that we heard was quite interesting.

**A/N—So... PLEASE REVIEW! And by the way the more you review the quicker I will post chapter 8....... **


	8. What am I Doing?

**My Mother Knew **

**Disclaimer: **** All credit of Twilight goes to Stephanie Meyer**.

**Dedication: ****This chapter is dedicated to my friend Abbey, my (rolls eyes) daughter. To those of you saying, "She has a daughter?" Well, I don't but Abbey is my daughter of an inside joke. She is my Renesmee. **

**Chapter 8: ****What am I doing?**

Rosalie and I sat outside of Carlisle's office and eavesdropped on Trey and Carlisle's conversation.

"I'm a... I'm a... I'm half human, half vampire. Like Renesmee, your granddaughter." I glanced at Rosalie, and her eyes were almost popping out of their sockets. "Like Edward and Bella, my mother was human, my father a vampire. When I was born, my mother died, and from then on my dad just couldn't look at me because of the resemblance. So, he walked out of my life and I haven't seen him since two weeks after I was born. This was sixty-three years ago in London, England, and I am now stuck at the age of seventeen."

"Continue," Carlisle said.

"Well, I can survive on both blood and human food, but my father's genes got the best of me on that one. I prefer the blood...." I glanced at Rosalie again, and she just chuckled. "I heard of the Denali coven and their vegetarian lifestyle five years ago, so I moved in with them. Their lifestyle appealed to me because I never really enjoyed killing humans for my survival."

"Go on," Carlisle urged Trey once again.

"I got tired of the Denali coven. Plus Tanya always tried to come on to me, which I did not like. She was too invasive. So, they told me about your unique family and I decided I would come and meet you. Then, I had a vision of Bridget." He sighed. "So, that gave me more of a reason to come here. Carlisle, I would like to ask you if I can live with you and your family and your unique way of living for our kind because I believe it will truly be beneficial to the way I want to live."

"Okay, Rosalie, he is officially creeping me out," I told her. She just shrugged and we continued pressing our ears up against the door. Well, I had my ear up against the door; Rosalie was just sitting there. Damn vampire listening skills.

"I see," Carlisle continued. "I will allow you to stay if you behave yourself. What Bridget wants is her decision, and I can already tell that she is determined to get her way in everything she does, and I can see that you are the same way. So, I can't help but feel you will be brokenhearted. But... you are welcome to live with my family and come and go as you please."

"Dr. Cullen, I never said I wanted Bridget. I said I wanted to live with you and your family because I feel it will be beneficial towards the lifestyle that I strive to achieve."

"I'm not stupid Trey.... I'm almost 370 years old... I'm not stupid."

"Okay... I do think Bridget is very beautiful; I am attracted to her, and I have seen visions of her and I together but... I truly do want to get to know your family, and live as you do." Then there was the longest, most awkward pause of history. Rosalie and I just stared at the door the entire time waiting for someone to talk. Finally, Trey broke the silence, "Umm, I could pay rent..."

Carlisle chuckled a bit. "There is no need for you to pay rent, Trey, but I do feel responsible for some things."

"Responsible?"

"I'm being the overprotective father here." Carlisle paused and I heard him pace across the office. "This is a role I've never really played before, and I'm sorry for unintentionally pushing it on you." What Carlisle said here just about caused my heart to melt. I felt extremely special that Carlisle was basically thinking of me as his own daughter.

"If you don't mind me asking, how long have you known Bridget?" Trey questioned.

"About a month."

"Jumped into father mode fast didn't ya?" And then I tried to reposition the way I was sitting and, well my klutzy side became apparent. I lost my balance trying to move my legs around and fell forward hitting my head on the door.

"Ow!" The door opened and Carlisle and Trey were standing above Rosalie and me. "Hi," Rosalie and I both laughed. "What's up? How's life? Seen any good movies lately?" I asked nonchalantly. My eyes darted between the three vampires staring at me. "Uhh, I should go!" I got up as quickly as possible, ran downstairs, and out the front door. I sat on the porch. After a few minutes of me sitting by myself, the door quietly opened. I didn't feel like turning around to see who was standing behind me, but he soon sat down right next to me.

"Bridget?" Trey asked. "I know this seems especially weird, and I now realize that I shouldn't have come. It was a big mistake, and I'm sorry. He stood up, walked down the steps and then the vampire speed took over and he ran up the driveway where his car was parked. Why the hell would he park it so far away from the house?

"No! Trey! Come back!" I yelled, but not too loud because I knew he would be able to hear me. Within a few seconds, Trey was back sitting beside me.

We sat in silence for at least five minutes. I turned to look at him, and I smiled the tiniest smile.

"What?" he asked but yet his voice was full of laughter.

"I've only known you for a few minutes, but I can tell that the face you have on now, is your rejection face. You look like a sad little puppy." I giggled slash flirted instinctively.

"Oh really?"

"Yes." And another five minutes of silence went by.

"Are you okay?" he finally asked.

"It's just a lot to take in, ya know?" He nodded yes as if to say that he did know what I was going through. "No, I don't think you know."

"Okay, so I most likely do not know."

"Why? Why do you suddenly have this urge to get to know me? To be in love with me?" I asked, and I wanted to burst into tears, but I would never do that in front of him... yet.

"I'm not necessarily in love with you. That takes time." Awwe. "But my heart is telling me to get to know you."

"But why did you come here, Trey?"

"I had a vision..."

"Of?" I probed him to continue.

"Of us..." I had a feeling there was something else he wanted to tell me. What was the vision of us? How old were we... or how old was I? Or when was it? Or what we were doing? But I didn't want to know that part. I am not particularly fond of knowing what my future is going to be. "So," he continued. "Would you like to go out tonight? A Movie or something?" He seemed unusually nervous asking me out on a date. Honestly? It was kind of cute.

Suddenly, the door behind us opened. It was Emmett. "You can take her to the movies. Just not to bed Mister!"

"EMMETT! LEAVE! NOW!" I yelled at my new protective brother. "HE CAN TAKE ME WHEREVER HE WOULD LIKE TO TAKE ME! A movie sounds great, Trey."

Emmett left and Trey picked up where we had left off. "So, a movie. I'll pick you up at eight? At your room I guess."

I bit my lip, smiled, and fluttered my eyelashes. "That'd be great!" I was most definitely flirty with him. I got up and went inside, leaving Trey outside.

"Rosalie!" I yelled into the house. She appeared in front of me within a matter of seconds. "I have an hour to get ready! Help me!"

As we were walking upstairs I thought, _What the hell am I doing? And why the hell am I doing it?_


	9. Rosalie

**My Mother Knew **

**Disclaimer: ****All credit of Twilight goes to Stephanie Meyer. However, I did create Bridget and Trey. **

**Chapter 9: Rosalie **

I paced back and forth in my room trying to process the information that my brain had received in the past hour. Vampires? Is that even possible? I mean, seriously? Next they are going to tell me that werewolves exist! Puh-lease! But, I guess I have to believe them... maybe... I don't know.... I'm so confused right now. Everything seems to be happening much too fast. I feel as if I have been thrust in to some fiction book.

Meanwhile, Rosalie was going through my closet trying to find something suitable for me to wear on my "date" with Trey. "Well, I don't really know if I _want _him to like me, so maybe I should wear a turtle-neck..."

Rosalie peeked her head out of the closet. "Sweetie, turtle-necks just make the man want what's _under _the clothing."

"So, are you telling me I should dress like a slut?" I asked.

"No," she said. "That would most definitely put the wrong idea into his head. Here." She threw some article of clothing at me. I barely caught it. "Try this on with this." She tossed something else at me. It was my denim mini skirt with an orange top that had a v-neck cut. "Hurry up!" So, I put it on... and I looked pretty good if I do say so myself. "Shoes? Shoes? Shoes?" Rosalie tapped her chin looking at my assortment of shoes. "These!" She picked up a pair of high-heel flip-flops and tossed them out of my closet. "Okay, that's about it!" she said as I slipped the flip-flops on.

We moved into my bathroom. Next to my sink was a lower countertop with a stool under it—the perfect vanity. I sat down on the stool and opened my drawer of make-up and then my drawer of hair stuff. Rosalie sighed and looked at her choices. "Okay, smoky, natural looking eye! Glossy-pink lips. And hair? We're just gonna add a subtle wave to it." She grabbed my curling iron and plugged it in, and then went into action. By the time she finished with my make-up the curling iron was heated and she curled my hair. It looked amazing. "You know?" she asked, "Straightening your hair is like the in thing to do right now, but honestly? Wave is much more sexier. Don't ya think?"

"Completely agree!" Which I did! I had been thinking this for the past few years of watching girls straighten their hair.

We finished with my outfit, clothing, hair, and make-up with still a half hour until Trey was supposed to be at my bedroom door to pick me up. I sat on my bed and she sat in the purple love seat in the corner. "Rosalie?" I questioned. "Carlisle mentioned today that each and every one of you has a unique story... If you don't mind me asking, what's yours?"

"Ya caught that, didn't ya?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Well," she began. As she laid out her life story in front of me, I felt as if I was going to burst into tears at any possible moment. I wanted to give her a hug, comfort her, and tell her that everything is okay. But I didn't. I just sat there like a good lil' listener, hearing the most heartbreaking story I had ever heard in my life. I had no idea that she went through so much. The past month that I have been with the Cullens, she has just ignored me. And I actually have called her a bitch many times in my thoughts, but now that I knew how much she had gone through, I was more sympathetic towards her, and maybe, just maybe, we would be friends. I was just hoping and praying she wouldn't go back to ignoring me after today's bonding session.

"I had no idea," I stuttered out. It was still hard for me to grasp the idea that she was born in 1915, but I still felt much more sympathetic towards Rosalie. "Omigod, I'm sorry!"

She smiled and shook her head humbly. "I'm with Emmett now, and he makes me unbelievably happy. I've never felt that way with anyone before. I love him, and somehow, him being in my life makes my..." (She rolled her eyes) "...My existence worth... existing,"

"Rosalie, I—" There was a light knock on my bedroom door. Rosalie got up and opened it.

"Oh, hi Trey." Her voice was flat. Ice ice baby, Rosalie.

I walked to the door, and gave Rosalie a hug. "Thank you! And not just for helping me get ready." I smiled and looked at Trey. "Ready?" I asked.

His eyes scanned me up and down. He smiled, and said, "Yeah, let's go."

When we got outside, I realized that he had moved his car closer to the house.

I didn't exactly know the model. I'm not good with cars. But what I did know was that it was a dark gray (der der der), and some type of Mercedes. "That's your car?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, uh, well, I haven't seen my father in sixty-three years, but he does somehow give me money... and a lot of it." He laughed as if the situation was just knee-slapping hilarious.

He opened my door for me. What a gentleman! Originally, I thought I had a few seconds to myself while sitting in the car and waiting for him to go to his side of the car, but no. Ohhh, no. I was wrong. And as he quickly dashed to his side I thought, _Damn vampire speed! _

"The movies?" he asked.

"The movies," I replied as he stuck the key into the ignition and started the car. After we pulled out of the Cullens long drive way I said, "I still don't understand, though, Trey. Why did you feel the need to come and meet me?" He bit his lip like I often did, and shook his head while making a left turn out onto the main road. "I mean, that must have been one hell of a vision." He chuckled at what I had said. "Seriously Trey. I have had the weirdest day in history. I discover that vampires exist, and then this..." I paused, thinking _Should I really use the adjective that I want to use? _I decided yes, but he stopped me before I could continue speaking.

"This what?" he asked.

"This..." I looked at him. "This... good-looking man shows up on my door step wanting to get to know me because he thinks I may just be the love of his life. It is a lot to digest."

He laughed and glanced at me. "You think I'm good-looking?" he asked.

"So not the point here!"

"You said it."

"Yes, I believe I did, but that is so irrelevant right now. I wanna know why the hell you came here!" I demanded.

"I told you... the vision." Not enough information, buddy!

"You wanna elaborate on that one?"

"I don't want to tell you what is in the vision because it may not come true or it may frighten you half to death. I can't have your death on my mind, now can I?"

It was silent all the way to the theater. When he parked and pulled the keys out of the ignition, he took his seat belt off, but I left mine on with my arms crossed over my chest. "I am not getting out of this car until you tell me what was in the damn vision, Trey."

"I see." Trey sat back, and relaxed. He put his seat back so it was practically all the way back into the back seat, and put his hands behind his head. "Looks like we're gonna be here for a while then!" I think about ten minutes of pure silence passed after that. I finally got fed up with the silence.

"I don't wanna see a movie. Take me back home." He nodded yes, put his seat back into the straight position, and started the car. As we pulled out of the parking lot, I said, "Actually, I really just wanna talk, but not at home."

"Where would you like to go then?"

"Well, we are in Forks, Washington... there is no where else to go. Let's just go back to the house and we can hang out in my room." As long as Carlisle doesn't freak out and think we're gonna be up to somethin' a little more than just talking....

"Sounds good!"

We walked into the Cullen house and everyone just stared at us as we completely ignored them and walked upstairs into my room. A few seconds after my door closed, Carlisle was outside of it.

"May I come in?"

"Why not!" Trey and I both relied sarcastically.

**A/N—So, please review! I absolutely love reading reviews! It makes my day whenever I open my email and there is a review alert waiting there for me! **

**Quick Question—Trey doesn't have a last name, and I am terrible at creating last names. First names... I'm good at. Last? Nope! So, do you guys have any ideas for last names? Leave a comment! Thanks! **


	10. Comfortable

**My Mother Knew **

**Disclaimer: **** I disclaim...... **

**Chapter 10: Comfortable**

I smiled and said through clinched teeth, "Hi Carlisle."

"So, what are you guys doing back so soon... and in Bridget's _bed_room?" Carlisle walked the length of my bedroom, casually looking at the items on my dresser. What did he think he was going to find on my dresser? A condom? Seriously dude!

"Uh, I didn't feel like seeing a movie. We just wanted to talk, and so we came back here," I attempted at explaining.

"I see. And Trey?"

"We have the same story Dr. Cullen. She didn't feel like seeing a movie so we came back here to talk." Trey ran his hand through his perfect bronzey colored hair.

"Oh, ok, carry on." Carlisle walked out of my bedroom, but on his way out he made sure to open my door _all the way_.

"I'm sorry," I laughed. I sat down on my bed (which was royally high!) and leaned up against the numerous pillows and the headboard. Trey sat at the end of my bed. "So," I began. "Tell me about yourself?" It came out sounding more like a question.

"Ehhh, you eavesdropped on most of it." He rolled his eyes. "Whaddya wanna know?" He laid back on the queen sized bed so his legs were dangling off, and he placed his hands behind his head like he did in the car just about thirty minutes ago.

"I don't know... I mean, I basically know about how you are a half-breed and all that jazz, but—"

"Jazz?" he interrupted me.

'Yes, but I don't honestly know about _you_, what you like to do, et cetera, et cetera." He craned his head to briefly glance at me and while doing so, a slight smile stretched across his face. I blinked my eyes at him as if to say, _Why are you staring at me, freak? _Trey moved back into his original position, not staring me. "Silence," I mused. "So silence is your thing?"

"I write."

"You write? That's awesome. Like what do you write?" I asked.

"The past few months I've been really into poetry, but typically just stories or random ideas that pop into my head." He shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"Can I read some?" I requested and then bit my lip. "I mean, if you don't want me to, I totally understand."

"No, no, no. You can. In fact, I want you to, but all of my thousands of pieces of paper and notebooks are all packed up in boxes. My laptop is too, so when I finish unpacking you can read some."

"Thanks Trey! I can't wait, honestly."

I looked up—Carlisle was walking back in my room. He quietly walked over to my love seat and plopped down into it. That's when I noticed the tray of cookies in Carlisle's hand. "I brought snacks!" he announced.

"Carlisle, you don't eat," I told him what I hoped he already knew by now.

"Oh, I know that! These are for you, Bridget."

"I'm not hungry."

"Okay, oh well." Trey and I both sat there staring at Carlisle and wondering why he wasn't leaving. Carlisle was just happily staring at us like he was going to be involved in this conversation. "So, what are we talking about kids?"

"Carlisle? Please?" I urged.

"Please what?" Was he just completely oblivious or was he doing this on purpose? On purpose, definitely on purpose.

"Why can't Trey and I speak privately?"

"Oh." He looked down at his lap. "I see." Then Esme walked in.

"Oh, hey kids!" she greeted us and went to sit on Carlisle's lap.

Then, _of course_ there just _had_ to be a party in _my _room. I looked up to my door to see Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Bella walk in. "Come to join the party?" I asked sarcastically.

"Of course!" Jasper, Emmett, and Edward laughed childishly. I rolled my eyes, and looked at Trey. When he saw that I was looking at him, I mouthed the word, "Sorry!"

Rosalie entered my room. "Guys? What the hell are you doing in here?" she asked her family with her hands on her hips. "Trey and Bridget are _just _talking. Let them talk!" she demanded and then gestured them to get their asses out of my room. "Come on. Hurry along. Very good. Just a few more steps." Once she had flagged everyone out of my room, she turned Trey and me. "And now you have your privacy." She started to close the door, but Carlisle's hand whipped in between the door and the doorframe to stop it. They left the door just cracked open about a foot.

"Only known 'em a month, huh?" Trey asked.

"And they have ALL already taken the roll of my overprotective father."

Trey and I sat there until midnight talking. He told me of all the places he has traveled over the sixty-three years he had been alive. He grew up in London, and then moved to Greece when he was full-grown. He lived in New York City for a few years, and then went back to London for a few more years. Trey spent some time in Australia, Japan, South Africa, and Jamaica. After that he traveled back to the US where he lived in Las Angeles. The last place he had been before he came to Forks was Alaska with the Denali coven.

"Whoa," I exclaimed after he had told me of his travels. "You have been to practically every place that I want to travel to."

"Good to know," he mumbled to himself, but I caught it. "So, why are you here? With the Cullens?"

So I basically told him my life story. I cut out one part though. I said that my mother died when I was very young, which is true. I just didn't mention that she might have committed suicide from postpartum depression. I don't really know why I didn't tell him that part. It must have just slipped my mind, I guess.

"So, do you miss your friends?"

"I do, but the Cullens have made me feel so welcome, that it's very rare that I like break down and cry because I miss them. I do miss them, though. I have emailed them a few times, and talked to them on Facebook, but that's about it. Mostly, I miss my dad...But I can't talk to him on Facebook..." I bit my lip again to keep from crying. Trey saw the depressed expression on my face and moved up on the bed next to me. He pulled me closer to him, and wrapped his arm around me. I rested my head on his shoulder.

That's when it hit me.

Why am I so comfortable with a stranger? If I had just met some guy I wouldn't be pouring out my life story to him. I wouldn't be on the verge of tears. I wouldn't be letting him comfort me so much. I wouldn't be resting my head on his shoulder.

Why am I so automatically comfortable with Trey Patel?


	11. Rejection?

**My Mother Knew **

**Disclaimer: ****No copyright infringement intended. **

**Dedication: ****This chapter is dedicated to my new reader, Lauren! You rock girl! **

**Chapter 11: Rejection?**

The following days were filled with reading. All I did was read. Trey was letting me read practically everything he had ever written. It was if he was letting me into his brain... it was unreal. Actually, I didn't get to read everything he had ever written. He told me that he had some stuff that he despised so much that he shredded it; now he wishes he had it back. And there was one small box that he would not let me touch—I was never allowed to read that box, apparently.

After reading one of the notebooks, I thought to myself, _By reading his most personal belongings, am I giving him a hint that I do _like_ him? Because I am not sure if I want to give this boy that allusion._

We finally got a day of sun—this was exciting for me because Esme promised that I would get to see what happens to their kind in the sun. So, Esme and Carlisle took me outside. Jasper came, too. I stood on the porch with them standing in front me. They were still in the shade—not a ray of sunlight had touched their skin yet. "Are you sure you guys won't spontaneously burst into flames?" I asked. They all laughed at me in response, and shook their head no.

"So cliché," Jasper mumbled to himself.

All three of the vampires took three steps backwards into the sun. I gasped. Carlisle and Esme smiled, holding each other's hands. It looked as if millions of tiny diamonds had been fixed into their perfect, pale, flawless skin. I was speechless. Well I wasn't exactly speechless. "Holy shit." My eyes scanned each of them slowly and carefully.

"So this is why you guys don't go out in public on sunny days? And why you live here...?" The all nodded yes. "I see." I sat down on the steps of the front porch. I looked up at them. "Okay, whatever. It's not like my life can get any weirder." I stood back up. The all stepped back onto the porch with smiles on their faces.

Carlisle had already told me his unique story, and then Esme told me of hers while making me dinner one night—for not being one to eat, she sure can cook! Rosalie had explained to me her story, and Alice had rambled on and on while we drove to the mall yesterday explaining herself. I also spoke with Edward and Bella together. I found it somewhat hard to believe that Bella was a human just like me not that long ago. Edward and Bella told me more about Renesmee, too. So, all I had left was Jasper and Emmett. Carlisle told me that he had more to explain to me, but Jasper and Emmett were both on my mind right now.

"Jasper?" I asked. "Let's go on a walk. You can tell me your story." Carlisle and Esme walked inside and Jasper nodded politely as we descended the stairs of the front porch. "So...."

"I was born in 1843 and I joined the Confederate States Army in 1861, age eighteen," he started. By the time he finished, I was in awe.

"You were in the Civil War?" I asked as we crossed a few feet of land with the sun streamed down on it. I looked at Jasper, sparkling in all his glory. "Shit, I am never gonna be able to get used to that."

"Actually, I don't think I'm even used to it yet."

"I'm amazed at how you are adapting to their way of living. That takes extreme will-power." My foot hit a rock, and I tripped. As I was falling face first towards the numerous jagged rocks, I felt Jasper put his arms below me and catch me, seconds before I hit the rocky ground. He helped me stand back up. I dusted myself off. "What can I say? I'm a klutz." I shrugged.

"Oh boy."

"What?"

"Well, I think Bella was the most clumsy human I have ever met, and Emmett enjoyed her clumsiness—strange, I know. I guess we're gonna have to see who is the biggest klutz then. You now or Bella then."

"Can't wait," I retorted sarcastically. "Let's just not tell Emmett of my klutziness. He does not need to know."

"Deal. And we should probably turn back."

"Kay." As we walked back I told Jasper more about myself. I think he enjoyed being the listener this time instead of the storyteller. I think he prefers it that way.

Back at the house, Trey was hanging out with Renesmee. They both liked the fact that they had something in common—they were both "hybrids."

The second I walked through the door, Trey looked immediately at the doorway of the livening room, waiting for me to walk in. I have to admit—his obsessiveness with me was starting to creep me out, and knowing that he thinks he may be in love with me also gives me the creeps. I went upstairs to my room, and looked around. My room was clean and organized, like I liked it. But there was always one little corner of my room that was a bit disorderly... and by disorderly, I mean there was always a pile of junk just hanging out there. Everything else was in its rightful place and everything had a place. My desk was perfectly ordered along with my dresser and bookshelf that was built into the wall. In front of the bookshelf was my purple love seat that I adore. Next to it was my guitar. The wood it was constructed from was not really light but yet it wasn't dark—it was somewhat in between. And then it had subtle purple designs all over it.

I turned around when I heard someone lightly knock on the open door. "I'm creeping you out aren't I?" Trey asked me.

"Oh, so now you can read minds? Wait... Edward. I should have known. That boy is in for it, I swear," I mumbled kind of to myself.

"I'm sorry," he tried

"Don't be sorry! I should be sorry for basically rejecting you and..." Oh dear Lord, I just said that out loud.

"Rejecting me?"

**A/N—Hey, so review? I think yes. **

**I'm sorry for how short this chapter is and it is most definitely not my best. I have had writers block ALL week. It's been terrible—I haven't been able to write anything of any of my stories! **

**And now I have time to write because I am sitting at home... swollen... I got my wisdom teeth pulled today.... yah so that was joyous... **

**QUESTION: Are there any songwriters out there that read this story? If so, send me a PM! Please and Thank You! **


	12. My Life Remote

**My Mother Knew**

**Disclaimer: ****No copyright infringement intended. **

**Dedication: ****To CarsmeCarlislexEsme... my entertainment of the week. **

**Chapter 12: My Life Remote**

"Rejecting me?" he repeated. His face was like a sad puppy's face, irresistible.

"I... I... don't know what you mean," I stammered out.

"You just said you should be sorry for basically rejecting me." He had me cornered. I did say that, but I didn't mean to say it. Oh, how I wish life had remote. You know? Pause. Rewind. Fast forward. Maybe even a delete button... eject.

"I didn't say that." Yes, that's it. Maybe I can trick him into thinking I didn't say such a thing when I really did.

"Yes you did, Bridget," Trey insisted. "My hearing has never failed me, and my memory has not either. You did say it."

I took a deep breath while pacing the room a few times, his eyes following me as I did so. Finally, I stopped in front of him, right in front of him, up close and personal. "Fine Trey! I did say that!" I was basically yelling at him. "I don't know why you think you are in love with me! I am _certainly not _in love with you, and actually its creepy! Okay? There I said it! I am not in love with you as you think you are with me, or you saw the future or shit. Whatever!" I started using my hand gestures—I tend to do that a lot when my emotions take over. "Why can't you just leave me alone and let me live a normal teenage life?" I asked and this question hit home. In shock, he took a few steps back from me.

"A normal teenage life?" he questioned me. The volume of his voice kept rising as he talked. "You think I have lived a normal teenage life, Bridget? Well, let's see... I grew at an abnormally fast pace, I'm sure as hell not normal, and do you even know what it's like to kill your own mother?" he yelled at me. I gasped, and turned around to face the other way. Tears were ready to flow out of my eyes at any given moment. "I asked you a question," he said, his voice still rather loud.

"Yes... I do know what it's like, Trey!" I turned back to face him. "My mom died after suffering from postpartum depression. If I had never been born that would have never happened. And because I was born, my mom committed suicide." Trey blinked a few times at me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." His voice was now back to almost a whisper.

"It's okay." I paused and looked at the floor. "Now please get out of my room," I demanded. He did as he was told, quietly, and I shut the door behind him. I sat in silence for at least twenty minutes. I was now sure that Trey would most likely leave me alone, but will he stay here with the Cullens or will he go away?

And what do I want him to do?

That night as I was getting ready for bed, there was a knock on my door. It was Carlisle and Esme. I let them both in and they said that had something to tell me. "What is it?" I asked. Carlisle told me that I had to go to his office with them to explain. Once in his office, Carlisle told me to look at the photos on the wall. "Who are these people?" I asked.

"They are the Volturi," Carlisle answered me.

"The Volturi? What's that?"

"The are the largest coven of vampires in existence, and possibly the oldest. They reside in Volterra, Italy, and you could refer to them as the vampire royal family. Their goal is to keep our kind a secret, for no one to _ever _know about us," he explained, confusing me quite a bit.

"What about me?" I asked him.

"That is exactly why we are telling you this, sweetie," Esme spoke softly and then let Carlisle continue with the telling of the Volturi.

"They are not 'vegetarians,' like us. They survive on the blood of humans." It seemed as if Carlisle had trouble saying that last sentence. "So, when they hear of a human that knows about our kind... they become a little... livid. They either want to kill that human that knows of our kind—" I took a step back "—Or turn that human into a... vampire."

"They know about me," I said flatly, not as in a question.

"Actually, I am surprised they have not contacted us, and from what Alice can see, they do not know and will not know any time soon." He paused. "So we are going to have to ask you a favor, Bridget. And this is for your own safety."

"Anything," I said.

"Okay, we are going to take your cell phone away in case they can track that. No more Facebook. You are going to have to deactivate your account. And..."

"Wait. Why? In case they're spying on me?" I sat down in a chair that was in the corner of Carlisle's office. "This is so whacked up," I muttered, and then I realized something. "Hold on a sec. If they _do _find out, they will either _kill _me or _change_ me?" I asked. "I do not want them to kill me and I like being human; I enjoy it very much." Now I began pacing the room and speaking very fast. "No offense of course. I mean I love you guys, but I like my human life and I also enjoy living. I enjoy it very much. And them killing me? Now that would just be a bit rude. Don't ya think? And the whole changing me into a vampire against my frickin will, that is also not the nicest thing in the world to do."

"Bridget, calm down. Please," Esme pleaded.

"Omigod." I placed my hand on my forehead. "I'm dizzy. I am actually having a freak attack, and I'm dizzy." Esme guided me to the chair that I was previously sitting in. "Omigod. Am I even in the real world right now? It feels as if I have been thrust into a fiction novel, or science fiction movie here. And honestly? It's kinda freaking me out! And then Trey. Who the hell does he think he is, anyway?" My mouth was going a mile a minute. "He doesn't _love_ me. He had a stupid messed up 'vision' of us together in the 'future.' Who knows! Maybe we were in a play or something like that, and our characters were in love. Yeah that's it! That is exactly what it was. Just a play. Acting. Not real life. This doesn't feel like real life!" I took several deep breaths as Esme tried to calm me down and Carlisle was just gawking at me probably wondering how one human can have so much to say about nothing in so little time. "Crap."

"What?" Carlisle questioned.

"This is real life isn't it? Or am I an actress in a movie and I hit my head and I am now having whiplash, thinking that I am actually a real person in the movie we are filming? Right?" I looked up at both of them. "FML."

"Carlisle?" Someone was standing outside of his office.

"Come in." Alice walked in. "Hi Alice. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I actually have good news." She closed the door behind her.

"What is it?" Esme asked.

"I had a vision. Of you Bridget."

"Dammit! Why is everyone having visions of me?" They ignored what I said and turned back to Alice.

"You were a va—" I cut her off before she could finish.

"I WAS A WHAT?"

"Vampire," she told me. "Newborn. But coincidentally, there was a calendar in the background. It was four years from now." The entire room went silent. I was pretty sure that not even Carlisle knew what to say next.

"I need sleep!" I got up and walked out of his office and into my room, basically slamming both of the doors behind me. You know that life remote that I was wishing for? Yeah! I need one right about now!


	13. Thoughts

**My Mother Knew **

**Disclaimer: ****No copyright infringement intended. **

**Chapter 13: Thoughts**

I was dreading school. Truly dreading it. I was not ready to deal with new teachers, new classmates, and a new school in general. Not ready.

About a week before school started, Alice walked into my room as I was painting my nails. "Can I talk to you?" she asked. I nodded yes as I blew on my fingernails to dry them faster. "You remember your mother's letters, right?" She sat on my bed, facing me. I was sitting at my desk.

"Yes. They're in that drawer." I pointed to the top drawer of my dresser. She got up, opened the drawer, and took the two envelopes that were sitting on top. "Why do you ask?" She closed the drawer and sat back down on my bed.

"Well, have you wondered how your mom knew to write you these letters? Almost as if she knew you would end up here?" I nodded yes and thought, _Everyday._ "Well, I had a vision. I loved your mother so much. She was such a sweetie, and she loved to shop with me so that was a perk." She laughed to herself, remembering my mom. "One day, about a week or so before she left, I had a vision of her daughter living with us because of her death and your father's death." My eyes almost popped out of my head. "This is the longest term vision I have ever had—sixteen years! And it actually happened."

"So you just came out and told my mother that she and my dad were going to die, leaving her daughter all alone in the world?" I closed the nail polish bottle and continued blowing on my nails.

"Actually, I went to Esme and Carlisle first. I didn't know what to do. The vision had actually frightened me a bit because it was so in the future, and that a great friend of mine had died in it." Alice bit her lip and looked down at her lap. Then she looked back up at me. "Carlisle was amazed at how _in the future_ my vision had shown, and Esme was distraught over Bridget possibly dying. I asked them if I should tell her. It took them a day or so to talk it over and decide, but in the end, they said yes. It would be the best way for you to be welcomed into our family in the future if that ever occurred, which obviously it did."

"How did my mom react?"

"Blankly, to say the least. She didn't exactly know what to do or say as a reaction. Essentially, it was her idea to write the letters to you. Both Carlisle and Esme agreed to her idea, and allowed her to write the letters to her unborn daughter."

"I can't imagine that. Being in my mom's position? Knowing that she herself was going to die and so was the father of her baby, and not knowing when... and then the fact that she would be leaving her precious little girl alone in the world?"

So this conversation with Alice had somewhat caused me to go into a state of shock. I was shocked that my mother had to live the rest of her life knowing that she and her husband could die at any moment. I was shocked that she had the power in her to sit down and write those letters to me in order to explain who the Cullens were exactly.

The days went by as they had been the rest of the summer. The Cullen family was becoming more and more like my family. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward all treated me as if I was their true little sister. Bella and Alice were sweet, too, and Renesmee was adorable. Edward was teaching her to play the piano. She was a fast learner and the entire family was surprised when I sat down and began playing the piano. They didn't know that I could, and I could tell by the look on Edward's face that he was excited someone else in the house besides he and his daughter could play the piano. Rosalie and I hung out more and more. It was nice to have someone, almost like a sister or best friend, to talk to about nothing or just hang out. Carlisle and Esme were the sweetest, most compassionate people I had ever met. They were giving everything they had into keeping me with them and their family. Esme and Carlisle were doing everything in their power to make sure that I felt welcomed and loved.

Then there was Trey.

He stayed after I kind of blew up at him. I was actually thoroughly surprised that he did stay. I was not ready for that one. We still talked and acted normal for the most part, but the rest of the family knew something had happened. Rosalie asked me about it one afternoon. "So, I'm kinda surprised you and Trey haven't hit it off yet," she mentioned.

"Hit it off?" I questioned. "I don't know what you mean, Rosalie. Who is this Trey you speak of?" I laughed and she did the same.

"I was talking to Jasper this morning... the tension between you two has been driving him nuts!"

I smiled slyly. "There's tension... between Trey and I?" I giggled involuntarily. "Oh, well! New school tomorrow! New guys! Can't be that hard to forget my little outburst at him. Easy!"

"Sure, sure Bridget. You can just keep telling yourself that."

"What?" I asked defensively. "Why is this entire house thinking that Trey and I would make the cutest couple? It's disturbing!"

"EDWARD!" Rosalie yelled and within a few seconds Edward was standing in my doorway. He closed the door behind him. "Please tell her!" Rosalie demanded. Edward chuckled.

"Tell me what?"

"Bridget... the thoughts you two are having about each other....." He left his sentence open-ended for my dirty mind to finish it.

"What?"

"C'mon! Yesterday you were thinking about making out with him...." My jaw dropped at what Edward told me.

"I WAS NOT!" I denied it...

Okay, so maybe I was thinking that, but only a little bit and only for the shortest amount of time possible. He was just sitting there on the couch looking all perfect-like and his lips were just there...

"Okay! So what was Trey thinking?" I questioned Edward as I crossed my arms across my chest thinking that I had defeated the duo. I was wrong.

"His thoughts were not any better." Oh. Perfect. Just what I wanted to hear...

**A/N—I know this sounds weird but I apologize for this chapter. It was really just a transitional chapter to school, and then another incident and then another incident that leads to something that later ends the story with another incident..... **

**Anyhoo, review please!!!! **


	14. Interesting

**My Mother Knew **

**Disclaimer: ****No copyright infringement intended.**

**Chapter 14: Interesting **

**A/N—I apologize for the quick choppiness of this chapter, but it actually contains some valuable information that will come up again in the story. Please review! Whenever I get a review alert email I just smile and it completely makes my day. **

Apparently this school is pretty lifeless. I am guessing no drama what so ever occurs in this place because the fact that there was a new student (ME) was the most talked about subject for at least the first week of school. Everyone wanted to sit next to me in classes. I mean, every guy wanted to. Everyone wanted to sit with me at lunch. There were five people that I began to hang out with the most—I kind of belonged to a group now, I guess. It was nice to be with humans for a change.

Taylor, Sam, and Kevin sat at a table with Carrie, Amanda, and I. I belonged to a group after my first week of school. And even after a week, I noticed a lot of things. For instance, Taylor could not keep his eyes off of Carrie, and every time Carrie realized he was looking at her, she would blush and look down at her lap. Amanda was most definitely the flirt of the group; I don't think she knew how to stop flirting with Sam. It was unbelievable how much that girl can bat her eyelashes without her eyelids falling off. The more I thought about it, this "group" was pretty stereotypical.

The third week of school, I ventured into the West wing of the school. This is where the drama and music department is located. I found the drama teacher's room and knocked on the already open door. "Hello?" I said. "Can I come in?"

The teacher, whose back was facing me, said, "Yes, please come in." He was a male. I entered the classroom.

"Hi! I'm Bridget. You must be Mr. Steinberg." I extended my hand to shake his as he turned his chair around. He shook it. "It's very nice to meet you."

He nodded his head. "You too Bridget." His smile was crooked. How cute. "How can I help you?" I glanced at the two photos on his desk. One was of a little girl who looked to be about four years old. I am guessing this was his daughter. The other picture was a family picture. Him, his beautiful wife, and adorable daughter.

"Well, I've noticed that for a theater department, you guys sure don't do much!" I placed my hand on my hip. "You don't even have a single production through out the entire year!"

"Lack of budget. Lack of resources. Lack of interest from the students. Say, why aren't you in my class, Bridget?"

"Because starting as a junior there are certain requirements to graduate that my old school didn't have, so I have to take those, and I heard that all we learn in this class is the history of theater." He nodded understandingly. "But back to my point! You guys have a beautiful auditorium but it is never used for shows! For theater! And it needs to be."

"Yes, I see your point, but like I said before, we are lacking a lot of necessities."

I set my backpack down. "But with hard work, you can fix that!" I looked around the room as he pondered what I had said. After a few minutes of silence, I turned to him and said, "Look! I will be back in your room in exactly one week with a proposal. I have nothing else to do. I can't play sports without injuring myself, and since the stage is my second home, I am determined to bring your stage back to life." I picked my backpack up. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Steinberg." And I walked out of his office. Leaving him completely stunned that a single new student would be so strong-minded.

The next day at lunch, I sat with the usual group. Only this time, Kevin sat next to me. This was the first time I actually noticed his features. Tall. Muscular. The only tan person in Forks. Shorter-ish dark hair. I frequently looked at him out of the corner of eye. I bit my lip and then stared off into space. "Bridget!" Carrie waved her hand in front of my face. "Bridget! Wake up!" I jumped.

"Sorry, just kinda dazed out there for a sec." Because I was majorly attracted to Kevin. I was also majorly attracted to another guy... but I didn't want to be.

"Yeah! For like five whole minutes!" Amanda laughed.

The rest of the day I was also in a daze. Only this time the daze was not over Kevin. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw Trey scowling at me, almost as if he was telling me to stay away from Kevin. _Go away, Trey! _I thought.

That night as I was brushing my teeth, Alice came skipping in. "You are gonna be very happy tomorrow, my friend!" I spit into the sink. "But I won't tell you anything!" She zipped up her lips and then threw away the imaginary key.

"Okay," I said because I really didn't care. I do not want to know my future. I will cross each bridge when I come to it. I have been doing this my whole life and so far it has been working pretty damn well.

And Alice was right. The next day was Friday and... I was happy.

I was at my locker before school when Kevin came up to his locker, which was two down from mine. Right as I was about to close my locker and walk away, Kevin stopped me. "Hey Bridget?" His tone of voce was soft and quiet. "Do you wanna hang out tonight? Just you and me?"

I smiled and turned to face him. "I would love to, Kevin."

"Can I pick you up around seven?" I said that that would be perfect, and asked if he knew where the Cullen's house was. "I know where the turn-off is, so I'll find it. If not, I'll call your cell." I smiled and told him I had to get to class. He did too. His first class was across the hall from mine, so he offered to walk me.

When I got home from school, I went straight up to Emmett and Rosalie's room. I knocked. There was no reply so I opened the door. "HOLY SHIT!" I covered my eyes at the sight in front of me that needs no explanation what so ever. Still, with my hand over my eyes I said, "You ever thought of putting a do-not-disturb sign on your door!" I never wanted to see Emmett and Rosalie getting it on again!

"Bridget, I'll meet you in your room in five minutes," Rosalie told me and I exited their room as quickly as possible. As soon as I closed the door, Emmett burst into laughter.

Sure enough, Rose was in my room in a mater of five minutes. "I know. Kevin asked you out tonight. You need help getting ready."

"Thanks Alice."

Rosalie helped me get ready, and at seven o'clock Carlisle was greeting Kevin at the door. I walked downstairs and gave Kevin a hug. When I turned around, I saw Trey standing on the stairs. He looked like he was about to murder Kevin. "Trey! This is Kevin," I told him. Trey descended the stairs, and nodded at Kevin. I looked at Trey's eyes, and he was doing the same with me. He looked like a sad little puppy dog. _Sorry, _I mouthed to him, and then turned to leave with Kevin.

Kevin is a sweetie. He is such a polite gentleman, which is quite hard to find in teenage boys today. At the end of the night when he brought me home, he opened the car door for me. I got out and as he was closing the door, I looked up at one of the windows on the Cullen's house. Trey was standing by one of the windows looking down at Kevin and me. When Kevin was not looking at me, I stuck my tongue out childishly at Trey, and then turned to Kevin. He looked down at me. "I had fun," he told me. "You're really sweet, Bridget."

"So I've been told." Then Kevin lightly kissed me lips, and pulled back. I smiled. "I'll see you Monday." When I walked back in the house, Emmett was standing a few feet away from the door, just standing there... waiting for me.

He made a kissy face. "So how was your night, Bridget?" he asked me.

"Good," I replied as Trey walked down the stair, and peeked out the window, watching Kevin drive away.

"What a tool," he muttered.


	15. Spider?

**My Mother Knew **

**Disclaimer: ****No copyright infringement intended. **

**Chapter 15: A Spider? **

"Here ya go! Read it! Get back to me!" I demanded as I tossed about ten pieces of paper stapled together on Mr. Steinberg's desk. It was the proposition I had promised him exactly a week ago. I was determined to transform the Forks High theater department because it sucked! I told the teacher that all they needed to do was one show with a small cast, and it would get many more people interested. Yes, I know he told me that they have a sucky budget, but you would be surprised at how phenomenal a low budget production can be if you work hard.

Now I just had to wait for Mr. Steinberg to "get back to me."

It had been a week since Kevin had taken me to the movies. We sat together at lunch and in the classes we had together. He walked with me in the hallway. We kissed. He was sweet.

After I had dropped off the stack of papers, I walked to my car (Actually, I sold my car before I moved. This car is a rental before I can buy one) and unlocked it. As I was putting my stuff in the back seat, Kevin came up to me and grabbed my waist, causing me to shriek. "Gawd Kevin! Are you purposely trying to give me a heart attack?" I asked him.

"Ahh, nope!" he said and then smiled a really goofy smile. I rolled my eyes. "Everyone is going to Port Angeles tomorrow night. You coming?"

"Yeah! I think so. I just have to check with Carlisle and Esme first, but I'm sure they'll say yes."

"Kay, I gotta run." He ever so lightly kissed my cheek. "I'll see ya tomorrow." And he walked away.

On my way home, I tried to think of the best way for me to ask Carlisle and Esme if I could go to Port Angeles tomorrow night. I don't know why I am worried that they will say no. Of course they will say yes. When I got home, I went straight to my room and set my bag down by my desk—homework can be put off 'till Sunday, for sure! Then I walked over to my dresser, took my necklace off, and set it on top of the dresser. As I was doing this I looked down. "Ahhhh! Spider!" I squealed! In literally three seconds, Trey was standing my doorway laughing.

"Spider?" he chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "Why not you get Kevin to kill if for you?" he asked.

"Trey! Give it up! Now... come and kill this spider for me!" I demanded. He walked over to where I was pointing at the floor.

"That's not a spider, Bridget! It's a freaking piece of lint!" I crossed my arms over my chest in frustration.

"Get down on that floor and look more closely then! It could be a spider disguised as a piece of lint." I pointed down at the floor.

"My eyesight has never failed me and I don' think it is failing me now. That is a piece of lint. Can I go now?"

"Hands and knees mister!" I demanded.

"You have got to be kidding me." I think he was laughing at me. How rude.

"I am not kidding. And I do not like spiders!"

"Fine." He got down on his hands and knees and looked at the Mr. Spider Disguised As A Piece Of Lint. "Bridget," he sighed as I turned around to look in the mirror above my dresser. I ran my hands through my hair. "It is a freaking piece of lint. What the hell is wrong with your eyes?" he asked so I turned around to yell at him, not realizing that he was that close behind me, kneeling on his hands and knees. I tripped on his ankle, flipped over him, and landed right beside him on the other side with my head merely centimeters from his. I was mesmerized by his golden eyes and flawless skin. My eyes scanned his entire body, not paying attention to what he was doing or looking at. Before I knew it, he had moved closer to me, and his lips were on mine. My instinct took over as I closed my eyes and kissed him back while knotting my hands through his hair. After about ten seconds or so, _Shit, _I thought. _I have a boyfriend. _I placed my hands on Trey's shoulders and pushed him up, away from me.

"I'm sorry. I can't." I stood up and walked to the door, and then into the hallway. "Wait!" I walked back in to the room. "This is my room! I'm not leaving. You are."

"Bridget! I'm sorry," Trey tried to apologize as he walked towards him. "I really am."

"Trey! I have a boyfriend. It was wrong for me to even kiss you back, but now I am asking you to leave!" I pointed to the hallway. He nodded yes and left my room. Not wanting to walk out into the hallway, too, I grabbed the house phone sitting on my desk and dialed Rosalie's number. She picked up after a few rings.

"Rosalie?" I said. "It's Bridget. Please. I need your help."

Once in my room, we locked the door, and Rosalie moved my dresser in front of it. "Okay, speak!" she demanded when she was finished.

"Trey—" She cut me off.

"Kissed you. Yeah, I know." I gave her a dumbfounded look, wanting to know how she already knew. "Alice told me like the second you told him to get on his hands and knees. And then during the kiss, yeah Edward."

"Omigod, I do not want to know his thoughts... or mine, for that matter!"

"Kay, so why did you call me? Something must be wrong! Oh, is he a terrible kisser?" she asked, wanting _all _of the juicy details.

"No, he is!" I nodded. "Very good!"

"Then what's wrong?"

"Well, Kevin for one. I mean, when I kiss him, I'm like oh, okay, that was an okay kiss. But then just now with Trey... wow." Rosalie smiled a devious smiled. "What?"

"You like him."

I bit my lip. "No I don't."

"Yes you do!"

"No... I ... do... NOT!"

"Denial, it's a shame because you really do like Trey, Bridget. The first step is to admit it." Gawd, she sounds like a shrink!

"I am not in denial, nor will I admit it because there is nothing for me to admit! I do not like him."

"Oh, you like him!"

I sighed. "No shit!"

"Told ya!" Rosalie looked a tad smug that she had won the little argument. "What about Kevin?"

"I feel as if... well, if I stayed with Kevin and at the same time have the feelings for Trey that I do... I would feel like a criminal." Rosalie laughed at my word choice. "No, I'm serious!"

"Well, aren't you seeing him tomorrow night?"

"Crap. What am I gonna do?"

"Wait... you're gonna break up with him, right? If so, wait until the end of the night, because if you do it at the beginning... Ice ice baby!" There was a knock on the door. Rosalie moved away the dresser and let the visitors in. It was Esme, Alice, Bella, and Renesmee. They walked in, all single file. Now all the women in the house were in my room ready to discuss me.

"First of all," Esme began, "You can go to Port Angeles tomorrow night."

"Thank you."

"But... if you are going to continue your little thing with Trey, you can't be with Kevin. It would break the poor boy's heart."

"Little thing?" I questioned. "Trey and I do not have a thing! I merely have feelings for him, and those feelings could just be like brother sister, so I would really appreciate it if you guys do not blow this out of proportion."

"Yes! But you don't make out with your brother!" Renesmee insisted. "I don't have a brother, but I would never make out with him if I had one!"

Then Alice spoke up, "And I don't make out with Emmett or Edward."

"And I don't kiss Edward or Jasper!" Rosalie said.

"Yeah, they're my brothers-in-law but I still don't kiss them. Well, I kiss Edward... but he's my husband. I mean I don't kiss Jasper or Emmett. Okay, I'm gonna shut up now." Bella. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine," I gave in.

Rosalie asked, "Do you have the urge to kiss him right now?"

I bowed my head in shame. "Yes."

"Okay then. Well, I think we have reached a verdict."

That night, I couldn't fall asleep, but around one in the morning, my door slowly creaked open. "I really am sorry," a voice whispered. It belonged to Trey. "Can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied, not really quite sure what I wanted him to do.

He quietly closed the door behind him and came and sat at the end of my bed. I turned on the lamp on my bedside table so I could see him. "Don't be sorry," I insisted as I sat up against the headboard. "Please don't be sorry. There is nothing to be sorry about."

"Good, because honestly? I'm not sorry for kissing you, Bridget. Actually, I'm glad I did."

"I'm glad you did too." Oh gawd, I'm flirting with him. He moved a few inches closer to me on the bed. "Can you please tell me what was in the vision of yours? I am dying to know. Please!" I begged.

"No. And I thought that you didn't want to know."

"Yeah, well after that kiss I really want to know."

"I'll tell you." He leaned towards me and kissed my forehead. "At another time." He slowly got up and made his way to the door. Before opening it he said, "Sweet dreams, Bridget." Then he left.

**A/N—Please review! Of all the chapters so far... this would be the one to review! So please!!!! And thank you!!!!!**


	16. The Beginning of It All

**My Mother Knew **

**Dedication: ****I would like to dedicate this chapter to those affected by the heart wrenching tragedy in Haiti. When I see pictures and videos of those hurt and on the streets of Port-au-Prince, it truly makes me realize that my life isn't always as bad as it seems some days. I ask you to pray or at least think of those who are helping in Haiti, those who are injured or ill, and those who have passed away as a result. I am friends with a woman whose best friend has been in Haiti since spring on a mission trip with her husband—they have also been in the process of adopting a Haitian baby boy. They are still in Haiti, are able to leave, but can't leave with their newly adopted son because of the still uncompleted adoption papers for both Haiti and the US. **

**Thank you, and God bless. **

**Disclaimer: ****No copyright infringement intended. **

**Chapter 16: The Beginning of It All **

That Monday, Mr. Steinberg told me to meet him in his room after school. So I did.

"I do agree with you, Bridget, that it is ridiculous that this school does no productions what so ever, and I would love to start, but there is one problem." Problems? I do not enjoy problems!

"And this problem would be?" I asked.

"We could get enough money for set and costumes, but we most definitely do not have enough in order to buy the rights to scripts and music if we do a musical instead of a play. So all in all, adding the expenses—set, costume, programs, publicity, tickets, et cetera—plus the money to buy the rights, we're talking about a thousand."

"One thousand dollars?" I clarified. "That sounds like a lot."

"Well we currently have no resources for set or costume, so that would be all new." I made a face at him. "I'm sorry."

"Okay, lemme think about this, and I will be back here tomorrow. Is that alright?"

"Sure." I walked out of his office and out to the parking lot. I was putting my bag in my car right as Kevin was doing the same with his. He had parked right next to me. He hadn't really talked to me the entire day, and I understand his motive behind that, but I didn't want things to be awkward. You know?

So unbelievably stereotypical.

So I thought I would talk to him. "Hey Kevin! Do you know when our chem test is?" I asked him. He looked up at me, confused that I had actually spoken directly to him.

"Thursday," he answered. I knew very well that the test was Thursday; I just needed something to ask him. I wanted to make sure that he knew I still wanted to talk to him. I had never given him a reason when I broke up with him. I just told him that I didn't have time for a boyfriend right now. Yeah, original, right?

I need to work on lying. I'm typically pretty good at it, except when it comes to situations when I could possibly hurt someone—I didn't like doing this.

While I was eating dinner all by my lonesome, Carlisle and Esme joined me because of Edward. He had heard my thoughts of wanting to talk to them and informed them of this. When they walked in, I greeted them, and asked them if I could talk to them about something. They, of course, said yes, and sat down in front of me and asked me what was on my mind. "Well, I have to ask you guys for something," I said. They told me that they could always ask them anything. "Well... I kinda... I need.... umm... you know what? It's nothing. Never mind. It really doesn't matter. It's not that big of a deal." I got up and began washing my plate in the sink.

"Something is obviously on your mind, sweetie," Esme told me. "Go on, tell us." I quickly decided to not ask them for the thousand dollars that I had been planning to ask them for. I couldn't ask them for that. Yes, I was quite determined to transform the theater department at Forks High School, but asking Carlisle and Esme for that much money, I think, goes a tad bit too far. I would feel humiliated if I asked them for that much money.

And my inheritance is basically my college money.

"I have this chemistry test on Thursday, and I totally don't understand it. Carlisle, do you mind trying to explain the stuff to me?" Total lie. I'm gonna ace this test.

"Oh... that's it? Sure. I'd be glad to," Carlisle responded to me, completely buying into my lie.

"Kay, thank you so much. I just need to finish my homework and then you can help me." My plan was to go upstairs to my room to do my homework, but I got sidetracked and stopped at Trey's room on the way there. "Hey, Trey. You. My room. Now," I demanded.

As I walked down the hallway, I heard him mumble to himself, "Okay then." I entered my room first, him following close behind me. He closed the door. "So, how's life? Seen any good movies lately?" he asked casually yet sarcastically. I turned around to face him so I could give him a WTF? look. We were nearly a foot away from each other, possibly less. He smiled a sexy crooked smile and I bit my lip to keep myself from smiling back. My brain wasn't exactly processing his actions quickly enough when he placed both of his hands lightly on my waist and pulled me into him. When his lips were centimeters away from mine, that little voice inside my head yelled as loud as it possibly could. _Shut up_, I demanded myself. It kept on yelling as I closed my eyes and Trey gently pressed his lips to mine. _Shut the F up! _I yelled back, but then it clicked.

I pushed myself away from Trey. "That's not why I wanted you to come to my room." His sad, lost puppy face reappeared. Dammit. "I can't. Just because you kissed me once and I went and broke up with Kevin doesn't mean I want to start a relationship with you." Yet. "When slash if I do, you'll be the first to know." I stared back at him, waiting for his reply. I got none. "Okay, so I called you in here because I need to ask you a favor. The theater department does not have enough money to buy the rights to a show _and _pay for all other expenses."

Finally, he spoke. "How does this involve me, exactly?"

"Umm, well... you write."

"Yes."

"Could you..." I never got a chance to finish my question because he answered it.

"Of course. I would love to. Anything for you, Bridget."

"Omigod, are you serious? Thank you! You rock!" I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him but stopped myself when I realized what I was doing. I back away and lowered my head a bit. "Sorry," I muttered.

"It's okay." He paused. "When do you need it by?" he asked me.

"First draft in a week?"

"First draft in a week," he repeated my question as a statement, nodded once, and left my room.

I took a deep breath and gathered my thoughts before starting in on homework. Once I finished it, Carlisle came up to my room to help me with chemistry. "You know what?" I said. "I just reread my notes once more, and it totally clicked! I completely get it now!"

"So you don't need my help?" he clarified. I told him I did not, and said good night. And he bought my lie again... practically as if it was on clearance.

The next day during homeroom, I was too busy talking with Carrie and Amanda during announcements to even tell you what they were announcing. The only word I heard the entire time was "dance." But hey! That word is on every girl's radar! Lunch that day was the first time I saw the flyers. They were all over the place.

_The Father Daughter Dance! _

It was hard to choke back the tears during lunch. I asked Carrie and Amanda about it and they said it is a blast every year. There is always a crazy theme. Last year was "famous couples," and the year before that was "tacky prom." This year the theme is "renaissance." Great.

After sixth period, I went to the bathroom only to find the flyers all over the mirrors and bathroom stalls.

The rest of the day, I was a walking, emotionless drone, holding back the tears and keeping the memories from flowing back into my head. The second I got to my bedroom, however...

**A/N—I am so sorry for the lack of updates for what? The past two weeks maybe. Yes, so sorry! You would not believe how busy I have been lately... and how strong my writer's block as been!!!! And the fact that my laptop deleted most of this chapter as I was writing it... and I could not salvage it! Unfortunately I was forced to rewrite it. I also apologize for the suckiness of this chapter... well at least this is my view of it. Maybe you like it. Who knows. So please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter and the direction the story is taking! Thanks! **


	17. Carlisle

**My Mother Knew **

**Disclaimer: ****No copyright infringement intended. **

**Chapter 17: Father **

There was a light knock on my bedroom door. "Can I come in?" a voice whispered. It was Carlisle. I nodded yes, but then realized that he could not see me nodding, so managed to choke out the word 'yes.' He quietly entered my room and sat at the end of my bed. I pulled the covers over my head so he couldn't see the cascade of tears coming out of my red and swollen eyes onto my face. "Bridget?" he asked calmly. "Is there something you want to talk about?" he asked me. I didn't reply, and Carlisle sighed a discontented sigh. "I already know what's wrong, sweetie."

"Edward!" I gritted through my teeth. "I swear that boy is gonna get it!"

Carlisle chuckled slightly, and this made me smile, but he could not see my smile. I felt a hand start to pull back the covers off of my head. When my face was showing, I looked up at Carlisle. "Why?" I asked, more tears beginning to form in my eyes. I tried to wipe the tears away, but this was impossible to wipe them all away. "I mean..." I began, but I had to sit up, so I could breathe easier. Lying down while crying your eyes out can kind of restrict your breathing. I sat up against my dark wood headboard. "I mean I love it here with you guys, but..." I took another deep breath and wiped more tears away. "I want my dad back."

Carlisle leaned it and gave me a hug. I repositioned myself so I was leaning up against him as he tried to console me. Neither of us spoke for a few minutes, but when he finally did, he said this: "Bridget, I know that I may not be your father, and I can never replace him, but I still consider you my daughter, and I just want you to know that when you are ready to consider me a dad to you, I will be there to fill the position because I love you, we all love you, and I will always be there for you."

This caused more tears, but these were tears of happiness of what Carlisle had said. I hugged him tighter. "Thank you, Carlisle." I paused, and looked up at his face. "Will you go to the father daughter dance with me?" I asked him.

"I would be honored to go with you, Bridget," he replied with a smile stretched across his face.

"Thank you!" I beamed. He leaned over to my bedside table and grabbed me a tissue. "Thanks," I laughed. "And that means a lot to me, Carlisle. You have no idea." I sat up and supported myself this time. "But can you do me a favor?" I questioned him.

"I guess." I leaned over and whispered it in his ear. "Of course," he laughed. "That actually sounds kind of fun." And I was proud of the favor I asked him, because it involved playing an innocent little joke on someone.

Carlisle got up to leave so I could do my homework. "Oh, and by the way," I said as he placed his hand on the doorknob. "The theme? Yeah, it's renascence."

He laughed, and said that, too, sounded like fun, and he couldn't wait.

**A/N—I apologize for the short chapter, but hey, at least I finally updated, right? Oh and to those of you who were rooting for New Orleans, Congrats! I was rooting for no one...... Go Team-I-Don't-Care-About-The-Game-I-Just-Like-The-Commercials!**

**Woo.... Oh, yes and pretty pretty please review! You would make my upcoming stressful week so much better! **


	18. Just Jokin'

**My Mother Knew **

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. **

**Chapter 18: Just Jokin'**

The following day when I got home from school, I saw a police car sitting in the Cullen's driveway. I smirked rather slyly when I saw it. This meant that my little prank that I had suggested to Carlisle last night had been put into action fast. While walking up to the house I stopped to look inside Chief Charlie's car. I've never been inside of a cop car… maybe this is a good thing.

Maybe.

Just maybe.

I opened the front door of the house to find Charlie placing hand cuffs on Trey. "Trey Patel you are arrested for the rape of Suzie Talksalot," Charlie said.

"RAPE?" Trey exclaimed.

Charlie smiled a bit, but Trey did not see this. "And murder." My eyes got real big because I was so excited that it was actually working. Trey saw my unusually large eyes, and I am guessing he thought that it was because I was shocked at what was unfolding before my eyes.

"Rape and murder?" Trey questioned. "I am pretty sure I have never raped anyone."

"What about the murder?" the chief asked him.

Carlisle gave Trey a warning look as if to tell him, _No, don't. _Charlie did not see this interaction between Carlisle and Trey.

"And I am pretty sure I have not murdered anyone either." Hmm… very convincing actor.

"Trey?" I walked closer to him. "Why didn't you tell me? I mean… this is terrible. And now… you're leaving? To go to jail?" I asked him. No one replied. "Well…. Trey… I never want to see you again." I walked past him and the rest of the Cullen family who were also in on the joke. Everyone was, except Trey.

See… I am a more convincing actress, Trey!

"Wait! What?" He broke away from Charlie and ran to me. He wanted to grab my arm, I could tell, but his hands were kinda tied back on the moment… "Bridget! I have never raped or murdered anyone. I don't know what the hell this is." He turned around and stormed back to Charlie. "OMIGOD GET THIS DAMN THING OFF OF ME!" Charlie refused to take the "damn thing" off.

"Mr. Patel, it's time to leave now," Charlie said. "Anything you say can and will be used against you." I felt as if I was on some crime show.

"Oh, it can, now can it?" Trey spiked back sarcastically.

"Trey," I said. "Our actions have consequences."

"Shut up, Bridget," he replied as Charlie closed the door behind them. We al crowded in front of the window to see Trey get pushed into a cop car. He most definitely possessed enough strength to fight back, but that could be dangerous and Bella would be pissed. Charlie closed the back door and got into the front seat, starting the car once he was in. He buckled his seatbelt and looked back at Trey. He said something, but I could not hear it. As the pulled away, that smile returned to my face.

"When are you going to tell him it was a joke? That poor guy is freaking out, Bridget!" Esme scolded me, but with a slight smile upon her flawless face.

"After his night in jail," I replied. Okay, so in realty Trey was not actually going to jail. Charlie was going to let him in on the joke at his house. You see, if Charlie actually arrested Trey for no reason and went through all of the shit-paperwork, it kind of wouldn't work out because Charlie does not have a plausible reason for arrest. He was just doing this as a favor to us and to have some fun and amusement along the way.

Emmett came up behind me and patted me on the top of my head. "I can truly say that you are now my sister." And he walked back upstairs, Rosalie following.

"He is going to be so pissed at you!" Alice told me.

"Oh and you know this how? OH, right, never mind. Stupid question. How pissed?" I asked her.

"He... um... yeah he wants revenge."

"Oh... well... crap." I laughed and so did everyone else. "But now, I have homework to finish as Trey sits in jail. Oh, I hope Charlie takes a picture," I chuckled to myself and then turned to grab my backpack next to the front door. I went upstairs to my room and started in on my homework... gawd I hate the stuff! I fell asleep while working on Spanish, but I woke up to the sound of my door opening. It was Esme.

"Hey hun! Jacob is over tonight so he brought pizza for you two. You can come down when you're ready."

"Thanks!"

After I ate with Jacob, I finished my homework, took a shower, and fell back asleep. About five minutes before my alarm was set to go off at 6:30 the next morning, my door swung open, hitting the wall harshly and loudly. I popped up in bed quickly. "Holy crap! Who dares to disturb my slumber?"

"That would be me!" the guest answered. "You little bitch," he laughed, so I didn't take the name seriously or offensively. "I cannot believe you! I mean, it was a pretty well executed prank; I will give you props for that. There were some faulty parts but oh well." Trey sat on the end of my bed. "But you have issues my friend."

"Oh, I have issues?" I asked. "You're the one who was arrested for rape and murder."

"Funny," he retorted flatly. "But you have now forced me to get back at you... and you never want me to get revenge on you... just not a good idea."

"And why is that?" I smiled and realized I was using a somewhat flirty voice and smile. _Stop it!_ I commanded myself. _Just stop it! _

"You will see, you will see."

"Actually, I can already see. I'm not blind," I replied coolly.

"Sure, sure." He stood up and made his way to my door. "I wish you luck," he smirked, and then left, closing the door behind him. I just stared blankly ahead, but after a few minutes I fell asleep.

Trey came back in. He sat on the edge of my bed again, mere inches from me. I sat up, ran my hands through his hair. "Hi," I said, and then he said the same thing. "Hi." He placed his hand lightly on my waist. His other hand came to rest on my cheek. He pressed his lips to mine and I went back down to lie on the bed. He followed in my actions. Then I heard an alarm going off. Where was it coming from?

I jolted up in my bed, realizing that that little fantasy I just had was a dream. I turned off my alarm and took a deep breath. _Wow,_ I thought. _I would not call that a nightmare. That was without a doubt a dream, an oh so peaceful dream._

**A/N—I am so sorry I have not updated in almost over a month. You guys probably think that I like died or something. Well, I didn't die. I have just been extremely busy—yes I have school work, yes I have a social life, and no I will not dedicate my life to updating fanfic. So sad, I know, but oh well. Spring break is coming up, so hopefully I can get some writing and updating done. **

**Please review! Thanks! **


	19. I Am Not A Harlot!

**My Mother Knew **

**Chapter 19: I am not a harlot!**

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to my friend Kate! **

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. **

In the day that followed the dream, I was in a complete daze. My teachers would call on me, my head jerked up. "Oh, I'm sorry. What was the question?" was what I would usually say. I sound so damn stereotypical. Apparently at lunch I was dazing, too.

"Bridget!" Amanda snapped in front of my face for about the fifth time. "Good gawd girl! Back to planet earth!"

"Sorry." And they all went on with their lunch conversation as my mind continued over-analyzing my dream. Thinking of Trey caused me to remember something, though. After my little... "prank" Trey told me to be prepared for pay-back, whatever that was. Charlie dropped him back off at the house as I was pulling out of the driveway this morning. I smiled deviously at him, and he put his hand in the air as if he was about to flip me off, but he didn't. Should I be prepared for "pay-back?" He can't do that much to me. I mean... he could kill me, but in my opinion killing someone over a stupid little prank goes just a tad too far. Don't ya think?

I made a mental note to hire Emmett as my personal bodyguard.

I left lunch a few minutes early to go talk to Mr. Steinberg. "So," I said when I walked into his room and made myself comfortable. "I was thinking, what about instead of buying to rights to some script, we could like do an original one written by someone in Forks. And this show could be like a fundraiser to get money in our account for future shows." Once I had finished, he looked up from his computer.

"Bridget?" he asked. "Would you like my job?"

Ignoring his sarcasm, "Oh no, I could never teach. Trust me, I have no patience. Ask my fa," I stopped myself from saying _father. _"Never mind," I shook it off, trying to forget about it to keep tears from cascading down my pale face. "So what do you think? Now we could either put an announcement throughout the school to tell students that they can enter their own script and then we can like choose from those, or I personally know a phenomenal writer. Like he is exceptionally talented. He doesn't go here, but talented he is."

"Do you ever stop to take a breath, Ms. Cahill?"

"Only when necessary."

"Okay, well lemme think about this tonight and then approach the Mr. Woulfe about this." Mr. Woulfe was the principal for Forks High. "Is that alright?"

The bell rang. "Yes, sir. Thank you!" And I left to head to my next class. Now, I just had to get Trey to agree to write something that could blow peoples minds. Considering his state of pissed-off-ness at me... I'm guessing that will be pretty hard.

"Hey Bridget!" Carrie yelled from across the school parking lot. "Can you take me home? My car was being a butt this morning and wouldn't start so my dad took me, but now I kinda don't have a way to get home."

"Oh, yeah sure!" I replied.

Practically the second we pulled out of the parking lot Carrie said, "So I heard Mr. and Mrs. Cullen have a new... resident? Yeah, I know that's like not the right word, but you know what I mean. His name is Trey?" Word travels fast.

"Why Grandmother! What big ears you have!" I laughed, turning my left blinker on.

Carrie laughed. "Sorry, small town! Everything is everyone's business," she told me. "So... Trey?" she asked again.

"Yes, his name is Trey," I replied.

"And is he...?"

I cut her off. "Yes, he is... He is... handsome." I didn't feel like saying "hot." I felt as if I said "hot," it sounded as if I was totally and completely involved with him. Which I'm not.

"Single?" she questioned. _What the heck? _I thought. _She is dating Taylor! _

"No," I lied. "And by the way, what happened to Taylor?"

"Omigod, no I wasn't meaning I was after this Trey guy! I was talking about Allie. She broke up with Matt today because she caught Matt making out with Elise in her car."

"Whoa. Who knew so much drama could occur in such a small town," I retorted flatly. "And now, Allie can't go after Trey because he is taken." I was waiting for her to ask whom Trey was "taken" by, but she didn't ask, and I silently thanked her for this as I took a right onto her street. She thanked me numerous times. "Don't worry 'bout it. It's no big, and once I get rid of this rental and actually have my own car, I will be a lot happier," I smiled.

She laughed. "I'm sure." I pulled into her driveway and unlocked the door. "Cya tomorrow!" And she left. I quickly pulled out of her Carrie's driveway and to the Cullen house where everyone was home but me. Everything seemed normal when I walked into the house. It seemed normal. Except... Trey was nowhere in sight.

I ventured up toward my room, peeking down hallways and open doors along the way to look for Trey. Nothing. Finally, I reached my room. The door was closed. I slowly opened it. When my eyes saw what was inside I screamed. "Ahhhhh!"

"Oh, hey!" Trey greeted me as he was using a tape gun to tape up one of the numerous boxes lying around my room. He saw the shocked, surprised, and partly scared look on my face. "Oh... they haven't told you yet? Crap, well, I did not want to be the one to pass the news along, dammit."

I stepped into my room and dropped my backpack by the door. "Trey..." I took slow deep breaths. "Why is all of my stuff in boxes? And why are you in my room? And what news? Why did you not want to be the one to tell me?"

He sat on my blanketless, sheetless, and pillowless bead, and patted the space next to him while smiling. "Sit down, Bridget."

"I will not sit down."

"Fine. Okay, but it is for your own safety."

"I don't care."

"Well," he started and then sighed dramatically. "Esme and Carlisle... they don't want you living here anymore. They want you to move out."

"They... they... they... what?" I asked, tears filling my eyes. "No, they can't."

He came near me to try to give me a hug and I slapped him away harshly. "I'm sorry, Bridget. I tried to get them to change their minds, but they just wouldn't budge." I slapped him again. "You know you could always.... sell.... yourself," he said. My eyes just about bulged out of my head before I turned around and ran out of my... x-room to go find Carlisle and Esme.

I didn't realize I had found Carlisle until I completely ran into him. "Why don't you want me?" I cried. "No one wants me! I have no one now!"

"Whoa whoa wait, Bridget. Tell me what's wrong." Carlisle grabbed my shoulders to hold me still in front of him so he could look me in the eyes.

"You... you .... you want me to move out. You don't want me." I slapped his arms off of my shoulders. "And then you make Trey deliver the news to me? That's low! I didn't think you were that cruel, Carlisle! You give me that whole speech about the father crap! You said you would take me to the father-daughter dance, and then you kick me out! I can't believe you!" I cried some more.

"No, Bridget, I would never. We love you, sweetie. I'm not kicking you out." He hugged me.

"Wait, so you do want me? I'm not moving out?" I asked before hugging him back.

"No, you are staying right here, and if you don't mind me saying... you are really gullible, Bridget."

"I know," I told him.

"Now, if you would excuse me I must go have a talk with Trey."

"Kick his ass," I said quietly.

"Bridget?" he asked me.

"Yes?" I answered. He raised an eyebrow at me. "I mean... give him a stern talking to." I smiled wide.

"And... since this does concern you... I do have the power to kick him out."

"No," was all I said, and Carlisle just nodded and walked upstairs to find Trey in my bedroom.

A few minutes later, Carlisle called a "family meeting" in the living room. Trey was also there. I glared at him. He smiled. I stuck my tongue out at him, and then he laughed at me.

Carlisle began walking around Trey's chair. Very intimidating. I laughed on the inside. "Now Trey... first you pack up ALL of Bridget's things into boxes, then you tell her that Esme and I are kicking her out, and then you encourage her to go sell herself."

"I am not a harlot!" I folded my arms across my chest.

"You told her to go be a prostitute?" Emmett asked, and then laughed. "Brilliant."

"The vote is unanimous that what you did was wrong, you shall be punished, but you may stay," Carlisle announced. "Bridget... would you do the honors of picking the punishment?" he asked me.

"Why it would be my pleasure!" I stood up and Carlisle sat down next Esme. I began walking around Trey's chair like Carlisle did.

I honestly had no idea what I was going to choose for a "punishment" until I was circling Trey. "Write a two hour play."

**A/N—I apologize for my lack of updates. I have just had a lot going on, plus I am working on two other stories right now in addition to My Mother Knew (those 2 stories are not on fanfic and will not be on fanfic, by the way) and one of those stories has completely taken over my mind, so I have been unable to think of this story lately. **

**Hope you liked this chapter. Please review! **


	20. Superwoman

**My Mother Knew **

**Chapter 19: Superwoman**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. **

Trey's jaw dropped. "A what?" he recovered. "A two hour play? You do know you already asked me to do that? So this is really not much of a punishment."

"So, now you have to do it. You can't back out." I smirked, knowing my plan.

"Why?" Jasper asked. "Why do you need a two hour play? That seems very random."

"Well, you see, if you were in my head it's really not that random. Now, to the typical...you... it is random," I explained. "Will you except it or will you leave?" Trey turned his head to look at me. I looked away, not wanting to make eye contact with him. Why, I do not know.

"I'll except it."

"Keep it appropriate. This is a school not a strip club." Trey laughed at my comparison.

"Yes, ma'am," he saluted me.

"But why a two hour play?" Jasper prodded again. I forgot that I didn't fully answer his question.

I shrugged as if it was nothing. "It's for the school... I'm kinda sorta trying to get them to actually use that beautiful auditorium. It hasn't been used for a production in eight years! But apparently the school can't find the funds so Trey is writing a play, and the rest of the shit I can deal with." I smiled.

Emmet, "Damn superwoman!" This made me laugh.

* * *

I slowly descended the Cullen's staircase in my gorgeous Renaissance-style dress made by Esme and Alice. It was made out of a dark purple material with subtle accented designs in a violet lace. Rosalie did my hair and makeup; the light purple eye shadow was stunning on my eyes. My hair was halfway pulled back with one deep purple ribbon and one light-almost-white purple ribbon tied in it.

I reached the bottom step; Carlisle politely placed his hand in front of me. I laid my left hand in his right. "You look beautiful, Bridget," he told me. It made me want to cry. My dad would have said the exact same thing.

I smiled. "Thank you, and you look quite handsome yourself, Carlisle, in all your Renaissance get-up."

"Get-up?" Alice questioned me. "No, sweetie, never use that term."

"Okay," I laughed. "Where's Trey?"

"Upstairs writing," Edward replied. "It's quite interesting."

I turned to Carlisle. "Thank you for taking me tonight. It really means a lot to me, more than you can imagine."


	21. Just Be Me

**A/N—So I apologize... It's been more than half a year now since I last updated My Mother Knew. I AM SO SORRY! I promise to have another chapter up, though, before the end of the year! **

**R&R Please! **

**My Mother Knew**

**Chapter 21: Just Be Me **

As the weather grew colder, so did Trey's attitude. He wasn't this way just with me. All of a sudden he just stopped being the lil' socialite that could strike up a conversation with anyone in that adorable accent. No one knew what was wrong. Carlisle was the first to attempt to figure out the problem. This was not a success, so Emmett went next by trying to entice Trey to go on a long hunting trip. This was also a failure.

One night I sent Renesmee into Trey's room. Who could say no that face?

Well. Trey. That's who.

He didn't exactly say "no," though. It was more of a, "Ness, leave me alone." Being the good girl that she is, Renesmee obeyed and left his bedroom.

Come to think of it, during this time I did not have much interaction with him either. Day by day the number of words he spoke to me lessened. A week or so after Renesmee ventured into his room, there was a knock on my door. It was him. "Come in," I said quietly, setting my pen down and taking a break from my Spanish essay.

"Hi," he said, almost inaudible.

I looked up at Trey. "What do you want?"

He handed me a stack of papers clipped together. "Here's the second draft of the show."

I took the papers from him and casually flipped through them without saying a thing. "Thanks," I finally said, once I reached the last page. "I doubt it will need another revision. If there are any changes Stein will probably make them, but they won't be that significant. Is that okay?" This was strictly business.

"That's fine." It was with him, too. And he left my room. No goodbye. No goodnight. No small talk of asking what I was working on. Nothing. He just left with no warning what so ever. I would soon find out that this is a habit of is.

I read the second draft of the show. It was good, I have to admit. The kid had talent. He knew how to take a simple, stereotypical plot, twist it around, make the characters more three-dimensional, and create a story that could capture any audience. It was perfect, and hopefully it would raise the shitty Forks High theatre department some money. It needed the funding badly.

The next day, I gave the draft to Stein. He was in love with it-like a small child in a candy store. Like a teenage boy surrounded by a bunch of hot girls...okay, that may be a little extreme there, but my point is proven. He was excited and eager to get started!

"Hey, Bridget!" I heard someone yell my name as I was walking down the hallway, collecting my thoughts about Trey and stressing out over the show. Yes, all at the same time. The voice's owner was Kevin.

I turned around. "Kevin! Hi! What's up?" I asked him. We weren't awkward. Carrie thought we would be, but we're not. He's like my big, over protective brother.

"I just saw Stein in the hallway, and he told me what you're doing. That's amazing! Congratulations!"

"Thanks," I said. "I mean, it's really not that big a deal, and that gorgeous theatre is just sitting there, unused. It needs to be put to good use, not just sit there and wait for the next school assembly or a talent show sponsored by the student government."

"Who knew you could be so deep, Bridge!" he laughed at me.

"Ehh, I can bee deep when I wanna be... or need to be, for that matter." I smiled. "Anyway, I have to go! Alice, Rose, and I are going shopping."

"You guys seem to go shopping quite often," he told me. "Like... a lot..."

"Yeah, I know we do! But I love it so I am not going to argue with it!"

So I wasn't going shopping with them. I was going home to read that script again. It was just simply phenomenal; I could not get enough of it! Every time I read it I became more and more attached to the characters that Trey had created. I became more in tune with the setting. I read deeper into the plot, discovering tiny plots within the plot. The boy was brilliant.

And I also needed to make flyers and announcements about auditions which were scheduled the week before winter break. That's two weeks away.

I sat in my room, typing up stuff and listening to music. Rosalie walked in and closed the door behind her. She sat down on my bed. "So can you say awk?"

"Yes, awk," I retorted flatly, not in the mood to gossip about Trey.

"There's something fishy about that kid." I nod in agreement. "I was talking to Edward and he was saying that all he thinks about is that show... this may sounds weird to you, but-"

"My life is way past weird, Rose, but go on."

"Edward thinks that Trey has another power besides seeing the future..." I turn around to face her. "He believes that Trey has the ability to make Edward read one thing when he is really thinking another."

"So like Bella being able to block her mind from Edward entirely, Trey can like put up an illusion?" I ask.

"You catch on quick," Rosalie said. "It's irritating the hell outta Edward. He hates not being able to know what Trey is thinking, especially with Trey's strange behavior lately. It's worrying Carlisle, too. Plus, Carlisle has never seen a half-breed with two powers before. He's... he's starting to question whether or not Trey is actually a half-breed... He thinks Trey may be lying about what he really is. Now, of course it has a great possibility that his story is true. Personally, I just think Carlisle is jumping to conclusions, wanting to make Trey look like the bad guy just because he sees you as his little girl now, Bridget."

I bite my lip, thinking about what Rose had just told me. Two powers. Half-breed...half-truths, more like. And Carlisle? It was sweet, I guess. He felt like he had an obligation to act as my father figure. I'm grateful for this, but it makes me just want to go back in time. I want to go back in time to a place where my dad is still alive, where my friends and I went to the movies on the weekends and filmed stupid parodies and vlogs, where my school was big enough that not everyone knew everyone, where vampires didn't exist, where I could just be normal again. I want to go back to a place where I can be just me, Bridget.


	22. For Pete's Sake!

**My Mother Knew **

**Chapter 22: For Pete's Sake!**

I wasn't going to audition for the show because I knew I would be busy enough considering the fact that Stein sort of put me in charge of everything. He forced me to audition, however. He told me that I should still get the chance, just like everyone else. So I auditioned, still in love with that script. It was pure brilliance. I had no idea Trey was so talented.

After the audition I went home, ready to get homework done so I could start thinking about set get design. When I walked through the door, Esme greeted me with a hug, asking me how my day was and how my audition went. "It went pretty good. He's posting the call back list on the school website tonight at nine."

As I was working on my homework, Rosalie walked in. "He hasn't come out of his cave all day," she said.

"Cave?" I questioned

"His room," Rosalie clarified. "Go talk to him."

"Why should I? He doesn't talk to me." I put my pen down and turned to where Rosalie was sitting on my bed.

"Because, Bridget, the boy obviously has feelings for you."

"Well, I don't have feelings for him," I said assertively. A second later, there were footsteps in the hallway, walking away from my room. Rosalie quickly looked out into the hallway. A door closed. She turned to me.

"That was his door... Bridget, he heard you."

"Well you're a freaking vampire! Why couldn't you tell me he was there, Rose?" I freaked out.

"I wasn't paying attention to the hallway. I was paying attention to you."

"Fine. Go away. I have to do homework." And she left. At nine o'clock I got on the school website to check the call back list. "I GOT A CALL BACK!" I screamed. Seconds later Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper were in my room. "I got a call back!" I squealed again.

"Congratulations, sweetie." Esme gave me another hug.

I ended up getting the lead in the show, and the more I read that script I saw the similarities between Quinn (the lead) and me. Had Trey done this on purpose? Or just... by accident?

Finals were fairly simple, and then winter break rolled around, meaning my seventeenth birthday would be here soon, too. New Years Day is also my birthday, so I was pretty sure Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were planning something big, but who could be sure with them? Esme and I decided to put up the Christmas tree; this was really just a good time for us to talk and basically just to get to know each other better. After all, she was my new mother figure... something I've never really had.

On Christmas Eve, we were all sitting in the living room just talking and deciding what we should do. Emmett and I voted on a game night. Rose and Jasper wanted to watch a movie. Alice couldn't make up her mind. Esme and Carlisle were up for whatever. Bella and Edward could really care less, and Jacob and Renesmee were already playing a game. Trey was upstairs.

We finally all decided that we should do a game night. Emmett and I went to the game closet and got out a bunch of board games. I chose Pictionary first, so as I was taking items out of the box and handing people their mini little pencils, I glanced up at the arrangement of the room. Esme and Carlisle sitting next to each other, holding hands. Alice on Jasper's lap. Rose and Emmett sitting on the floor next to each other, Emmett's hand on Rose's thigh. Edward and Bella sat next to each other, Edward's arm around Bella. Lastly, Jacob and Ness were laughing together playing whatever game. Then... there was me.

I stood up. "I'll be right back." I quickly ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time, and finally stopping in front of Trey's room, I paused with my fisted hand an inch away from his door, ready to knock. Right as I was about to knock on the door, it swung open. "Hi," I greeted Trey. "Look, stop being a social reject, get your ass downstairs, and be with your new family."

"No."

"Why are you being such a recluse lately? It's weird and creepy! Just because I may not be interested in you currently does not mean you have to lock yourself in your room and stare at the wall. It's just not healthy! So come downstairs and socialize please! C'mon it's Christmas!" I begged him.

"Bridget, no. I said no." Oh my lordie, that accent.

"For Pete's sake," I said before kissing his lips. He abruptly pushed me away. "That's what you want, isn't it?" I asked.

"No, Bridget, no. Just no, go away." And he closed to door in my face.

**A/N—Sorry, it's been a while, but here it is! And sorry it's so short! It's just that the information that's in the next chapter needed to be separate from this one. And now a question for everyone: Should I write Trey's play? Give your answer in a review, please!**


	23. Merry Christmas

**My Mother Knew **

**Chapter 23: Merry. Christmas. **

My eyes fluttered open. _It's Christmas,_ I thought. _My first Christmas without my dad..._

I got up, out of bed, and looked out my window. It had snowed a few days ago, but it seemed as if it had snowed more over night—A White Christmas. My favorite kind! I made my way downstairs, hearing whispers as I got closer to the kitchen.

"If I ever get my hands on him..." Emmett's voice? Why does Emmett want to get his hands on who?

"I can't believe I didn't see this," Alice scolded herself.

"I didn't get anything either, sweetie. Don't feel bad," Jasper spoke to Alice in a calm, smoothing voice.

I slowly walked into the kitchen. "Hey," I mumbled quietly. "Merry Christmas." A series of "Merry Christmas"es rang through out the room. "What are you guys talking about? Emmett?" I knew he would fall for my face and answer me. "Who do you want to get your hands on?" I asked, a sweet, innocent smile on my face.

"Trey!" Emmett blurted out, causing the entire family to glare at him as if he had just done something unbelievably wrong.

"Why? What's wrong? Where is he?" I asked quickly, almost stuttering over my words. "Answer me!" No one did. "Where is he?" I questioned once more. No one was answering me. They just kept staring at me. "Dammit! Someone please tell me where he is! What's wrong?" my voice began to rise.

"He left," Carlisle answered me.

"Left? Where did he go?" No one answered me so I turned around and ran upstairs to his room, bursting through his door, running into a box in the middle of the room. The square brown box was about a foot tall. On it, written in black Sharpie, was my name. Was this box addressed to me? I didn't care. I opened it. On top were the annoying yet fun white packing peanuts, but on top of those was an envelope. Again, my name was written on it; only this time, my name was in a purple pen. My favorite color. I opened the envelope, being careful not to tare it too badly. The note inside the envelope read:

_Bridget—_

_In this box are all of my rough drafts and idea pads for the play. If you need any help with the show, consult these. They should help you out a bit. Good luck with the show. I am sure it will be flawless. _

_-Trey _

I dug through the packing peanuts, revealing two one inch binders with different drafts of the scripts in them, a notebook with the first handwritten draft of the script, and a manila envelope. I opened the envelope and found a bunch of random post-its and pieces of paper with ideas scribbled on them.

There was a slight knock on the door behind me. I didn't turn around. "I'm sorry, hun." It was Rosalie. "He flaked, I guess." She stood there, staring at me as I placed the binders and envelopes back in the box. I even put the packing peanuts back in the box, every last one. I closed the box, stood up, and left the room, walking around Rosalie in the process. As I made my way to my room, I heard whispers in the other bedrooms. I attempted to suppress my tears; however, the moment I closed my door behind me, they cascaded out of my eyes and down my cheeks.

Merry. Christmas.

**A/N—sorry for the short chapter. If I added any more to this one, though, it would be a little awkward. Remember! The next chapter is the last chapter in this story! Then the sequel will begin. Any ideas for titles? I could really use the help!**


	24. That Little Sh

**My Mother Knew **

**Chapter 24: That Little Shit. **

_ "Thank you for taking me tonight, Carlisle. It means a lot to me," I thanked Carlisle while dancing with him at the Father-Daughter Dance. "I'm sure my Dad is grateful that I have you now."_

_ "Bridget, your dad was an extremely lucky man to have you as a daughter, and although I would give anything to give him back to you, I'm proud to call you one of my own daughters."_

_ A lonely tear found its way out of my eye and down my face. "Thank you." _

_ Later that night, after the dance, we went home, and after I was alone in my room, I had my first full-fledged break down. In royal looking gown and all, I plopped down on my bed and let the tears flow. Since the night I was informed of my father's death, I hadn't really cried that much. I was in more of a zone—nothing actually seemed real. I knew I no longer had a father, but it never really set in with me until the night that Carlisle Cullen took me to my new high school's Father Daughter Dance. _

_ There was one thing that scared me the most that night. A thought. The thought that my mother knew I was going to end up in the hands of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. She knew that she was going to die when I was very young. She knew that her husband, my dad, was going to die when I was a teenager. She knew that I would end up here. The one thing, though, that I, more than anything, wanted to know was...Did she ever tell my dad? Did he know? Did he know that his wife was going to die? That he was gong to die, leaving behind his daughter? Did he know that his daughter would end up living in the house of people he didn't even know? Or... vampires he didn't even know? _

_ There was no way to find out now. Both of my parents were gone and there was no way for me to ask them how much, exactly, they each knew, and how they knew it. If there was a way, though, I'd find it. _

He can't just leave. No, he can't. Why would he leave?

That little shit.

He left.

And that note he wrote? What the hell was that? Okay, so I get that he was explaining the box's contents, but no explanation for why he suddenly up and left? And on Christmas!

That little shit.

But where would he go? Or where could he go?

I went over and looked out my window. His car was no longer in the driveway. He took his car... which I guess, in his case, is good because he can run faster than his car can go.

Maybe he just went to that one hotel in town to get away from everyone for a while. Yeah, that's it.

I looked outside my window again. It had begun to snow once again. The trees were slowly starting to droop due to the weight of the snow. I couldn't take my car out in this. I'd end up turned over in a ditch would be rather unfortunate. I could walk, I guess, to that hotel. It's not that far. The worst part would be walking up the Cullens' driveway, but once I got past that it was only a few blocks to the hotel. But they would never let me go. They'd stop me for sure.

Then there was a knock on my door. "Brrriiiidddgggeettttt!" Alice's voice rang out.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Rose, Bella, Esme, Nessie, and I are going to make a snow man! Wanna join us? I have plenty of snow-appropriate attire you can borrow," she offered with a perky demeanor.

"Sure, I'll be down in a few." And she left. I might was well do something. I needed to get my mind off of Trey's leaving and onto something else, something more important.

"It's lopsided!" I laughed as we were assembling our snow man.

"Ehh!" Rose shrugged it off and then tossed a snowball at my head. I shrieked in shock, lucky that she didn't use that baseball arm of hers. I would have been dead... on the ground... as my head rolled a few feet away from my body. That would have been just lovely.

I laughed and then threw a snowball at Rosalie in return. After, I plopped down in the snow, ready to make a snow angel. As I rhythmically moved my arms and legs back and forth to create the shape of a graceful angel in the snow, something hit me, and it wasn't another snowball. Maybe he left because of me. Maybe I was too cold to him. Maybe he thought that, for once in his life, his vision was not going to come true. A sense of defeat overcame him, causing him to be unable to bear my presence, so he left. Is it possible, though, that, maybe, he just got bored and left for something different? And will come back next week?

I looked up at a window in the Cullen house. Carlisle and Emmett were looking down at us girls, laying in the snow. They both seemed to be staring at me more, though. Could they tell his leaving was having that substantial of an impact on me? Was it really that obvious? I can put on an act, but maybe this time my acting is not up to par due to my emotional state.

That little shit.

"He needs arms," Esme told us after we all stood up, admired our snow angel work, and turned back around to face Mr. SnowMan.

"I'll go find some good sticks up the driveway!" I offered. "In the meantime, why not you guys fix his lopsidedness... he just looks awkward. He also needs a name," I pondered. "Be right back." And I walked on up the driveway, searching for suitable arms for Mr. SnowMan. Not paying attention much to how far I was walking, I ended up making my way pretty far up the driveway, and for some reason, no one realized that I had gotten that far.

I walked down the middle of the road, but ventured off to the side every now and again to look down an embankment for sticks, "arms." As I was scanning the snow covered trees for good twigs to use, I attempted to not slip and fall on my ass. While doing that, I also thought of Trey. He was rather attractive, now that I think about it. No, not rather. Tremendously. And that accent... I could just about faint every time I heard it. And he was sweet... polite... funny... talented... And he was not afraid to argue with me, either. We could go on for hours debating the stupidest things, and he was not afraid to piss me off. If he did piss me off, though, I could tell he liked it. He was pretty hot when he was pissed off, too, now that I actually remember it clearly.

I should have given him more of a chance.

That little shit.

All of a sudden, I felt slick ice beneath my feet, my ankle twist, slip, and then my feet were no longer beneath me. I kept on sliding down, screaming along the way. "Help!" Down, down, I kept on sliding. I opened my eyes for a split second and saw the tree two seconds before I... Bam... Darkness...

**A/N—So... this is the LAST chapter of My Mother Knew. I will be writing a sequal so if you are just subscribed to the My Mother Knew story alert, please subscribe to my author alert as well so you will get an email when I post the new story. I believe it will be titled "I Know," but I am not 100 percent positive on that yet. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! And thank you for reading!**


End file.
